Pokoli Cirkusz
by MissMicike
Summary: Három részes történet Naraku cirkuszában. Előadások, új tagok, betekintés a porondon élők életébe. Első: NarakuSesshoumaru. Második: BankotsuJakotsu. Harmadik: SesshoumaruInuyasha
1. Egy másik világ

**Egy másik világ**

_1993. 05. 26._

A misztikusan félhomályosra világított sátor fokozatosan elsötétedik, és mintha a fény és a hang egy láthatatlan szállal össze lenne kötve, az izgatott zsivaj is elül, halk pusmogás veszi át a helyét. A nézők szomszédjuk arcát sem látják a sűrű sötétségben. Nehezedik a levegő, izgalom szaga terjeng. A félelemnek még nyoma sincs.

Felkattan egy reflektor. Középen egy görnyedt alak ül egy bárszéken, a világítás csak a sziluettjét engedi látni. Nehéz sóhajok szakadnak fel a gyenge mellkasból, csapzott haj omlik a láthatatlan arcba. A bárszék körül fehér lepedő omlik le, az akadályozza a látást. A figura lassan feltápászkodik és tapogatni kezdi „ketrecét", de nem találja a kijáratot. Úgy tűnik nincs annyi esze, hogy meglelje a kiutat, mondjuk felemelje a lepedőt, és nincs annyi mersze, hogy elszaggassa azt.

Zene zúgása tölti be a helyet, bemászik a fülekbe és megül az agyakon. Hosszú elnyújtott, mély hangok vontatottá teszik a hatást. Hamarosan égzengés vegyül a zenébe.

A kellemes izgatottság fülledt kellemetlenséggé változik.

A figura egyre kétségbeesettebben csápol, kapálózik a kijutásért. Hangokat nem ad ki, csak sóhajokat, majd összeesik. Vonaglás és hörgés veszi kezdetét. Az utolsó mosolyok is lekonyulnak, bár eddig sem látta őket senki. A zene mögött repedezik az ég. A közönség elhiteti magával, hogy ez csak a hangszóró. Próbálnak hinni, hogy az ember a lepedő mögött nem haldoklik. Néhánynak már feszülnek az izmai, hogy ugorjanak és kisegítsék onnan szegény párát.

A zenét egyenletes, monoton zúgás váltja fel. Az eső tenor sziszegése. A levegő súlyosodik. A vonaglásos hörgés nyüszítő üvöltésbe megy át. Két kinyújtott, pókszerű kéz markolássza a levegőt. Mezítelen láb vágódik a földhöz többször is.

A mennydörgés sűrűsödik, majd egy olyan hanggal, mintha kalapáccsal ütnének a Földre, felszabadulnak az indulatok. Trombiták harsannak, dobok kerülnek elő és megszólal a gyengéden esőcseppeket imitáló szintetizátor. Színes fények gyúlnak, köröznek a pódiumon és a megkönnyebbült emberek között, akik látják, hogy a lepedő fokozatosan leomlik a feltápászkodó figura teste körül. Bevonul a cirkuszigazgató kezében mikrofonnal, mögötte a zenészek.

A szag ezúttal lázas, erőltetett boldogság.

- Jó estét kívánok, hölgyeim és uraim! Üdvözlök mindenkit itt, a világon teljesen egyedülálló, különleges és utánozhatatlan Pokoli Cirkuszban!

Taps és üdvözlő kiáltások harsannak. A zenekar tust húz. Az igazgató a görnyedt figura hátára teszi kezét és hozzálát kevésbé derűs mondókájához:

- Még most figyelmeztetem a tisztelt publikumot, az előadás kizárólag nagykorúaknak szól! Nem pusztán a szexjelenetek miatt – kuncog a hosszú, feketehajú férfi – Tehát megkérek minden gyerekkel érkezett felnőttet, hogy távozzon, és minden 18. életévét még be nem töltött fiatalt, hogy szintén távozzon, vagy pedig kizárólag saját és szülei felelősségére maradjon. Talán még senki nem tájékoztatta önöket... – súgja közelebb húzva magához az ernyedtnek tűnő, arcát most sem mutató, fejét lógató figurát – de ez itt nem játék. Ez ízelítő egy másik világból, ami sokkal jobb önöknek, hogy nem randalírozik odakint. Itt nem bohócok és artisták fogják szórakoztatni önöket, hanem igazi, szörnynek mondott szépségek mutatják be a saját világukat mindenféle kertelés nélkül. Ez a sátor... – mutat drámaian felfelé, a reflektor körbepásztázza ujja irányában a sátrat – átmenet az emberi és a démonvilág között – mutatóujja visszaér a figurára, aki felemeli fejét és halk morgással elcsendesíti a közönséget.

Arca egy denevéré, röviden szőrös, hegyes orrú, fekete gombszemű. Óvatosan lehúzza pólóját karmos ujjaival. Összecsukott bőrszárnyak terülnek szét, jólesően sustorogva rezegnek.

Az igazgató megemeli cilinderét és gonoszul a mikrofonba suttogja:

- Kellemes időtöltést... – és észrevétlenül kihátrál. A denevérfiú port rúg, és a levegőbe emelkedve repül egy kört a közönség feje felett, némelyeknek a hajába kap, egyeseknek a szeme közé néz fejjel lefelé lógva, másoknak felkapja karmos lábaival a táskáját és egy sorral odébb dobja le, majd eltűnik egy sötét sarokban. Csak az ott ülők látják, hogy a sátortartó rúdon függeszkedik és fél szemmel a porondot figyeli.

A levegő megtelik izzadtsággal, sikkantásokkal, ideges nevetgéléssel. Bizonytalanság terjed.

Megkezdődik a műsor így az embereknek nincs idejük sokat töprengeni. Leköti őket a Pokoli Cirkusz.

A sátor csúcsánál egy aprócska hinta lengedez, még feltekerve. Neonsárga szempár figyel mindent onnan. Függőleges pupilla csúszkál sárga írisszel a ciklámenre festett szemhéj alatt. Mikor az igazgató kihátrál megvető hangon suttogja:

- Hatásvadász...

A műsor egyértelműen lenyűgöző. Még annak is, aki sokadszorra látja, mert szervező. (Olyan nincs, aki nem szervező és kettőnél többször látta volna a műsort. Egyrészt, mert mindig más van műsorra tűzve, másrészt pedig...) A szempár is érdeklődve figyel, de ott csillog szemében a várakozás. Mikor... Mikor végre...

Egy ízben fellátogat hozzá a denevér, biccent neki, majd elfoglalja őrhelyét a sarokban. A szempár lecsukja színes szemhéjait és vakon körbefordítja fejét. Minden sarokból érez energiát. Mindenki a helyén van. Ide senki nem szökik be jegy nélkül. Innen senki nem szökik ki...

Lezárul a pókos szám. Talán ez lehetett a negyedik. Az igazgató ismét feltűnik a porondon. Minden elcsendesedik. A hintán a szempár kinyújtóztatja lábait, megigazítja nadrágja szárát. Végre.

- Van szerencsém bemutatni önöknek egy egyedi és különleges számot. Ritka, sajnos kihalófélben lévő faj talán egyik utolsó tagjának bemutatója... Kérem ne ijedjenek meg. Megtiltottam neki, hogy kárt tegyen a közönségben. Ha mégis megtenné, felelősséget vállalok... – a sötét vigyor nem hat bíztatóan a nyájas hang mellé.

Lágy, dobokból összeállított zenealáfestéssel kezdődik a produkció, majd a porond fölötti légteret világítják meg jégkék reflektorok. Háló sehol. Az emberek összesúgnak.

A szempár higgadtan ül a lassan ereszkedő hintán, fél kézzel elkap egy kötelet a sok közül, melyekről centire pontosan tudja, hol feszülnek. Csinnadratta, gondolja. Megvárja, míg beér a fénybe, ahol már látják őt az emberek, majd lecsúszik a hintáról, a mélybe veti magát. Fél kezével tartja magát, így visszalendül, ötszörös szaltót mutat be emberi szemmel szinte követhetetlen sebességgel, majd bal lábára érkezik – lábujjhegyen a lengedező hintára, ami közben pár méterrel még lejjebb ereszkedett. Fejest ugrik a levegőbe, ötödik végtagjával kapaszkodik meg, így körbelendül, ugyanoda érkezik ahonnan indult, ülésbe csúszik. Szeme villog. Meglepett tapsot kap.

- Sesshoumaru Narita-Taisho, kutyakölyök! Mielőtt nekikezd a komolyabb, egyáltalán nem játékos bemutatónak ismertetném a fajt... Ruganyosság, engedelmesség, pontosság, játékosság, birtoklási vágy jellemzi a kutyákat. Meg az, hogy szőrösek.. az ott nem boa, hanem Sesshoumaru ötödik végtagja, aminek változatos felhasználási módjait ismerjük. Alkalmas fogásra, párnának, dísznek, álcának, fegyvernek... A szünetben aki kedvet érez megpróbálhatja meghódítani cirkuszunk legifjabb tagját, és hozzáférni a bundájához! Minden eszköz ér, a sikeres jelentkező jutalmat kap! Most pedig... Sesshoumaru, a tiéd a sátor! Az egész!

- Szánalmas... – morogja az orra alatt az alig 10 éves fiú.

Ugrásokkal, suhanásokkal a látszat kedvéért a köteleket használva a porond közepére ereszkedik. Szaltók, fordulatok, légi spárgák tarkítják mozdulatait. Semmi nehézség nem lett volna neki megoldani ezt a bemutatót, ha szabadon kezelheti képességeit. De... Neki úgy kell tennie, mintha csak a kötelek segítségével tudna az egyik véletlenszerű légi pontból a másikba jutni...

A porond közepére érkezve, a látvány miatt tompítja landolását, egészen puhára, de csak észrevétlenül, mint egy filmben. Haja zuhatagként lebben vállára, derekáig beborítják hátát az ezüstös szálak, melyek mint a víz folyni látszanak. Jégezüst és bíborlila kezeslábasa engedi őt szabadon mozogni, a nézőket pedig szabadon megfigyelni kisfiús alakját.

Megvárja míg elkezdődik a zene, majd körbesétálja a porondot. Igazából semmi érdekeset nem csinál, de kisugárzása magára vonja minden ember – és nem ember – figyelmét. Vállára tekert, hátán levetülő, a föld fölött csapkodó bundája rugózása, hajának csillámai, nemes arcéle lenyűgözi a tekinteteket.

Sesshoumaru visszatornázza magát az egyik oszlop segítségével a kötelek magasságába. Belendül a hintán, majd a közönség sorai közé esik, szándékosan – egyenesen egy hölgy széke mögé. A nő megfordul, riadt tekintete röpköd a fiúcska hegyes körmű kezéről visszataszító mosolyára, pásztázza érzéketlen szemeit, halottfehér arcát, a színes mintákat rajta. Elakad a lélegzete. Sesshoumaru kivillanja hegyes fogait is mosolyából, majd helyből átugorja a széket, és az első sor elé érkezik a korlátra. Lehajol, körmével megsimogatja egy fiatal férfi borostás arcát. Hátraszaltó, cigánykerék, ugrás, fordulat. Még egy rövid ideig ismétlni ezeket, a közönségbe is látogat, rémítgeti őket. Egyre gyorsabban ugrál, az emberek már nem bírják követni. Ekkor, a zenére pontosan ügyelve ismét a hintára ül.

Beszalad egy hatalmas felbőszített kutya a porondra. Fekete, és habzik a pofája, morgására idegesség szaga áramlik körbe a sátorban. Sesshoumaru ezt elégedetten nyugtázva leereszkedik, megáll a kutyával szemközt, ami majdnem akkora, mint ő maga. Egyetlen szót mond, ami feldühíti az állatot, hogy nekirontson. Sesshoumaru, akármit tesz az állat, félreugrik, de nem támad vissza. Átugorja, elbukfencezik, kigáncsolja. A fekete kutya egyre izgatottabb. A közönségből füttyjelek érkeznek, bíztatás. Neki és a kutyának is.

Botorság. Nincs szüksége semmi ilyesmire. Nevetséges. Nem ők állnak a színpadon, mikor üvöltenek. Neki lenne joga itt izgulni. De ő nem teszi. Minek...? Annak a dögnek esélye sincs. Csak a mutatvány kedvéért játszik.

Elunja. Elhallgat a zene. Épp jókor.

Ismét szemközt állnak a kutyával. A fiú kinyújtja kezét, különben teljesen egyenesen áll. Vérszomjasan begörbíti ujjait, elindul előre. A kutya csahol, ugrik. Sesshoumaru ujjai könnyedén a megtermett állat nyakára siklanak. A kutya egy pár megdöbbentő pillanatig vergődve lóg a látszólag erőtlen marokban.

Sesshoumaru a közönség sziszegésére teljes erejéből nekivágja a dögöt a porond szélének. A nézők hátrább hőkölnek. Hol a kerítés...? Sesshoumaru úgy dönt válaszol.

- Azt kérdezitek hol a kerítés...? – hangja meglepően mély korához képest. Mosolya szadista. Beszéd közben a törött csontjaival küzdő kutya felé lépked – Nincs rá szükség. A kutyának esélye sincs. Eddig sem hagytam, most sem hagyom kijutni ebből a körből... – nem emeli fel a hangját, nem is mikrofonba beszél, mégis mindenki hallja, amit mond. A cirkuszigazgató az árnyékban elégedetten bólogat.

Sesshoumaru ismét elkapja a kutya torkát. Fél markában felemeli, szúrós tekintete keresztülfúrja az állatot, aki megdermed, nagy, nedves szemekkel figyel. A közönségből páran ráéreznek mi következik, és felpattannak, vagy nyögnek egyet. De a kritikus pillanatban csend van, így mindenki hallhatja a tompa roppanást. Sesshoumaru arisztokratikusan hegyes körmű ujjai szétnyílnak, a kutya ernyedten a földre puffan és nem mozdul. Néma csend.

Pusmogó méltatlankodással vegyes taps.

Sesshoumaru előkelően befejezi műsorszámát, pörög-forog még egy kicsit, kötélen ügyeskedik zenére. Ott fejezi be, ahol elkezdte, a hintán ülve. Sokaknak ragad a szeme időnként a kutya tetemére. A hinta felemelkedik, a sátor elsötétül, a zene elhalkul. Minden megnémul, fáj a csend.

Felverik a népet a trombiták, hirtelen felkapcsolódnak a lámpák. Előkerül a zenekar és az igazgató, vad tapsot követel, amit meg is kap. A kutya teteme eltűnt. Az igazgató cilinderét megemelve szünetet jelent be.

Sesshoumaru ásít egyet. A sátor kijárat felett ül, figyeli a lába alatt kisétáló embereket. Érdektelenül simogatja hófehér bundáját.

Nagysokára megjelenik Naraku civilben. Azonnal tudja, hol keresse a kis szökevényt.

- Na gyere csak le onnan... Mindenki azt kérdezi tőlem merre vagy, mert kell nekik a jutalom.

- Úgysem hagyom magam – felel halkan a fiú.

- Hadd próbálják meg. – kacsint Naraku félretűrve fekete loboncát.

- Nem vagyok játékszer... – mondja Sesshoumaru, de azért lecsúszik a tetőről és elindul Naraku mellett. Naraku nem mondhatni, hogy felismerhetetlen cilinder és piros frakk nélkül, de elég sokan elsétálnak mellette csak úgy. Sesshoumaru bizonyos mértékig bírja a férfit.

A kutyakölyköt leültették egy pad támlájára. Ismét megjegyezte:

- Nem vagyok játékszer...

Naraku magában felelt: Dehogynem Sesshy-baba. Ez az egész egy durva játék...

Narakut szórakoztatta, mikor az emberek megpróbáltak közel férkőzni Sesshykéhez. A létező összes dolgot megpróbálták már szerinte. Eddig csak egy valakinek sikerült... Legalább nem kell pazarolni a jutalmakat. Volt olyan alkalom, hogy úgy álltak neki ennek a kihívásnak, hogy nem is volt jutalom kéznél. Naraku megbízott Sesshoumaruban.

Az elbűvölő kutyakölyök meglehetősen nagy érdeklődésre tart számot. Majdnem mindenki megnézi, és minden harmadik ember legalább egyszer megkísérli a lehetetlent. Arra elég hamar rájött a buta embernépség, hogy a fiút meglepni egyszerűen nem lehet, tehát nem próbálkoztak hátulról megérinteni őt. Még csak hozzá sem nyúlhatnak, nemhogy megsimogassák azt a puha, selymes bundát. Körbeállják a padot és hallgatnak. Aki éppen beszél, győzködi a fiút mindenféle érvekkel, de Sesshoumaru legtöbbször nem is válaszol, csak mereszti a szemét.

- Nagyon utálod ezt csinálni ugye? – szól egy nő a sok közül – Nem hiszem el, hogy szeretsz hülyét csinálni magadból. Olyan vagy, mint egy börzére kínált plüssállat.

Sesshoumaru feláll. Az emberek automatikusan hátrébb lépnek. Valaki megpróbálja elcsípni bundája csücskét, de ő ellendíti az ötödik végtagot. Kemény tekintetét a nőre szegezi.

- Miért vagy itt ilyen fiatalon? Miért nem mész világgá? Jobb sorod lenne bárhol máshol. Nem való egy ilyen brutális cirkusz ilyen szép, fiatal fiúnak, mint te.

- Hát, mi való nekem? – kérdezi Sesshoumaru, megáll a nála jó pár fejjel magasabb nő előtt, de úgy néz fel rá, mintha lefelé nézne. Mély megvetéssel. Hiába kérdez, nem kap választ. Ugyanis nem várja meg. Előrelendül, fél kézzel elmetszi a nő torkát.

Volna, ha a levegőért kapkodó nőt valaki nem húzza odébb legalább olyan sebességgel, mint a fiú mozdulata.

- Sesshyke...

- Ne szólíts így! – mordul fel a fiú. Naraku elereszti a nőt.

- Nem esett baja...? – leporolja a hölgy fenekét, közben belenéz a dekoltázsába, összeérinti arcukat, a fülére lehel – Mondtam, hogy felelősséget vállalok, de nincs kedvem, inkább megelőztem a bajt. Sesshyke elég ideges típus, ha bizonyos dolgok szóba kerülnek.

- Nem vagyok plüssállat – jelenti ki a fiú karba tett kézzel. Naraku bólogatva egyetért. Á, nem vagy.

A nő felháborodik. Ő csak jót akar ennek a szegény fiúnak. Nem helyes, hogy állatokat öldössön egy cirkuszban!

- Maga a bábszínházba váltott jegyet és eltévedt? – kérdezi udvariasan Naraku és átfogja a nő csípőjét. Az emberek felkuncognak. A nő sértődötten elviharzik. Naraku kézen fogja Sesshoumarut, aki csak vonakodva hagyja magát. Elbúcsúzik az emberektől, mondván, hogy mindjárt vége szünetnek, és Sesshoumaru már amúgy sincs abban az állapotban, hogy győzködjék.

- Miért szólítottál azok előtt így? – sziszegi a fiú. Naraku erősen tartja a formás kezecskét.

- Ez a legkevesebb, amit megérdemelsz azután, amire vetemedtél – mosolyog Naraku. Ritka, mikor Naraku nem mosolyog. Idegesítő. Mintha mindig mindent tudna...

Sesshoumaru rá se néz többet aznap. Nem is szól hozzá.

* * *

_1999. 08. 05._

Naraku számára Sesshoumaru egy kínzás. És Naraku mazochista.

Sesshoumaru még véletlenül sem szeret Naraku kedvében járni. Amikor csak teheti keresztbe tesz neki. Narakunek ettől lesz érdekes az élete.

Sesshoumaru már a tizenhatot töltötte a cirkuszban. Majdnem születése óta a cirkusszal vándorol együtt városból városba, országból országba, földrészről földrészre. Időnként pár hónapra apja is felbukkan. Ő találta megfelelő helynek Naraku cirkuszát Sesshoumaru számára. Itt társakat találhat, van közönsége (kis korától kezdve szeretett a középpontban lenni), vigyáznak rá, eligazítják. Az öreg kutyadémon sok mindenben tévedett. Mivel nem sok időt töltött fiával kissé félreismerte, de azért az évek során rájött hibáira. Meglátta Sesshoumaru igazi természetét. És egyre kevesebbet fordul meg a cirkuszban. Ez mindenkinek feltűnt, de senki nem említi Sesshoumarunak. Főleg, mert egyértelműen ő is rájött, különben sincsenek sokan beszélő viszonyban vele. Hiúnak, önelégültnek, sznobnak, túl komolynak és vérengzőnek találják őt.

Ez részben igaz is.

Akivel Sesshoumaru úgy is szóba áll, hogy ő maga kezdeményez beszélgetést, nem csak válaszol, ha kérdezik, az Naraku. Nyílt titok, hogy az igazgató odáig van a kutyusért.

Főleg mióta megnőtt. Sesshoumaru kisfiús formája eltűnt, férfiasodott. Másnak is feltűnt, így kerül ismét a középpontba a kutyadémon, aki utálja a társaságot.

Ezen az estén épp nem tartanak előadást, egy nagyváros peremén ütöttek tanyát egy liget és egy szántóföld között. Lakókocsik halmaza, szárítókötelek, padok, összecsukható műanyag asztalok, pokrócok, lámpások, tábortüzek színesítik a helyet. Naraku magányosan üldögél egy tűz mellett, nyársra tűzött húsdarabot pirongat, gondolatai messze járnak, de szeme a társaságot fürkészi.

Az összetétel mindig változik, alig adták elő kétszer ugyanazt a műsort. Ha valaki elment, rendszerint akadt helyette más. Az elmenők egyébként csak nagyritkán nem térnek vissza. De megvannak persze a törzstagok, akik nem járkálnak, hanem mindig a cirkusszal maradnak. Naraku soha nem téveszt, mindig pontosan tudja, ki van itt és ki nincs. Fejében mindig készen áll a lista.

Súrlódást érez az oldalán, fehér paca mozdul a szeme sarkában.

- Sesshyke...

- Neked Sesshoumaru.

A fiú keresztbetett lábbal ül a padon, alig néhány centi választja el Narakutől. Bundája, ahogy minden más mérete, szintén megnőtt. Hossza már közel két méter, és jó vastag is. A puha szőrnek lehetetlen ellenállni. Naraku szabad kezével megfricskázza a szőrszálakat.

- Mit csinálsz itt?

- Úgy néztél ki, mint aki unatkozik.

Sesshoumaru szinte azonnal meg is bánja, amit mondott. Még követ el néha hibákat, de nem jellemző rá. Gyorsan elfordítja tekintetét. Naraku a földbe szúrja a nyársat, hogy érje a tűz leendő vacsoráját.

- Örülök, hogy érdeklődsz irántam Sesshyke... – Naraku megérinti Sesshoumaru karját, aki azt azonnal összefűzi mellkasán. Naraku felkel és szembehelyezkedik a fiúval, aki olyan egyenes háttal ül a padon, mint egy cövek. Szeme sarkából figyeli az igazgatót, aki leplezetlen mustrának veti őt alá.

Sesshoumaru vállszélessége már akkora, mint Narakué, ami arra utal, hogy vagy nem lesz már szélesebb, vagy robosztusabb lesz az alkata, mint az övé, ami valószínűtlen. Sesshoumaru alakja mindig is tökéletesen arányos volt. A fiú haja hihetetlen hosszúságokba nőtt, ujjai erősek, de kecsesek a hosszú, kemény, görbe ragadozó karmokkal.

- Ne bámulj – mordul a kutyadémon. Naraku elmosolyodik hamis komolyságából. Lehajol a fiú előtt, aki hátradől, hogy ne legyen olyan közel az arca ahhoz a...

- Nem bámullak. Csak nézlek. Ne mondd, hogy nem lehet. A porondon is közszemlére teszed magad. Te nem is látod olyankor, hogy nézel ki. Talán többet is megmutatsz, mint szeretnél.

- Tudom, hogy a kezeslábasra gondolsz. De minek szívatsz, ha úgysem hagyod, hogy mást vegyek fel..? Különben meg kit érdekel.

- Nem véletlen, hogy mindig te voltál a legnépszerűbb a közönségben. Mindenki imád. Ilyen testtel... És főleg, most vagy abban a korban...

- Milyen korban? – csattan hirtelen a kutyadémon. Naraku visszaül melléje, de gondja van rá, hogy ezúttal ne legyen meg a pár centi hely közöttük. Sesshoumaru igyekszik menteni bundáját minél messzebb a férfitól.

- Se gyerek, se felnőtt. Ilyenkor zúg beléd minden tinilány, a huszonévesek és a férjezettek. Talán még a férfiak sem mindig tudják kordában tartani a libidójukat, ha látnak téged azon a porondon úgy mozogni. Az ilyen korúakat szeretik a legjobban megbecsteleníteni. Még akkor is, ha három ujjal törik ki egy őrjöngő vadállat nyakát. Ez csak vonzóbbá tesz. Te is épp csak elkezdted megtapasztalni az életnek ezt az oldalát. Sokan másznának rád, ha egyedül maradnál velük egy szobában... Abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nem egy ember van, aki reggel nedves takaróval ébred, miután veled álmodott. Vagy te jársz a fejében, miközben ki tudja, hol jár a keze...

- Mocskos fantáziád van – jegyzi meg Sesshoumaru lekezelőnek szánt hangszínen, de szája sarkában ott bujkál a mosoly, amire Narakunek kihegyezett látása van. A férfi újra kézbe veszi a nyársat és folytatja a sütögetést.

Egy darabig csendben üldögélnek egymás mellett. Sesshoumaru ilyenkor kedveli a legjobban Narakut. Amikor sokat beszélt, és utána csöndben van. Akkor nem szereti, mikor csak egyszerűen csöndben van. Akkor unatkozni szokott mellette. Ilyenkor megvan az a bizonyos bizsergés a levegőben, amit ő szeret semmibe venni. Amikor nincs mit semmibe venni, az nem szórakoztató. Azért unatkozni ő sem szeret.

Naraku nagy sokára lehúzza a nyársról a húsdarabot, és elrágcsálja. Az utolsó előtti falatot odanyújtja a kutyadémonfiúnak. Sesshoumaru engedelmesen szájába veszi a húst. Naraku ügyel rá, hogy hozzáérjen a puha ajkakhoz. Az utolsó falatot is elajándékozza. Sesshoumaru igazából már vacsorázott, de ezt senki sem szereti firtatni – kevés lénynek van még olyan gusztusa, mint neki. Még Naraku sem mindig mondja, hogy ezt akár ő is megenné.

Naraku hosszan figyeli a kutyát, aki farkasszemet néz vele. Naraku vörös tekintete éget, de Sesshoumaru szeme tükörként visszaver mindent. Egyszer sem pislog. Naraku elmosolyodik, azzal a mosollyal, mikor tud valamit, amiről beszélgetőpartnere nem szeretné, hogy tudjon. Sesshoumaru gyorsan végigpörgeti a fejében, miről tudhat az igazgató, amiről nem kéne.

Semmiről.

- Sesshyke, nem akarsz ma a lakókocsimban aludni?

Hogy mit?

- Beszélgethetnénk. Mindig unatkozom esténként.

Aha...

- Majszolnánk egy kis csokit, meg pókerezhetnénk. Senki nem szeret velem játszani...

Igen, mert csalsz.

- Aztán több ágy is van, választhatsz.

Nem.

- Hm, mit szólsz hozzá? Pizsamaparti.

Nem.

- Na...?

Sesshoumaru mereven néz, pislogás nélkül hallgatja végig, majd hátradobja haját és kifejezéstelenül válaszol. Vagyis akar, de nem csúszik ki a tagadó válasz. Nézi Narakut. Reméli, hogy épp nem hipnotizál a nyomorult.

Naraku megigazítja frufruját, ami épp nem hullámos. Az egész haja hullámos, de olyan összevisszaságban, hogy lehetetlen egyenletesre rendezni. Ezért köti mindig össze, de csak azt éri el vele, hogy az arcába nem hullik, ugyanúgy kevereg mindenfelé.

- Legyen.

Sesshoumaru nem akarja hallani a saját hangját, amint kimondja ezt. Most már nincs visszakozás. Ő soha nem gondolja meg magát. Mindig határozott és pontosan tudja, mit csinál. De mégis érzi, hogy jobb lenne most az egyszer megszegni ezt az elvet, és mégis nemet mondani.

Utálja ezt a kettős, ellentétes érzést...

Pár órával később Naraku lakókocsijában. Már teljesen sötét van odakint. Bent is, mivel csak a sarokban ég egy kis lámpás. Egyiküket sem zavarja, hiszen mindketten tökéletesen (talán még jobban is) látnak sötétben. Az utolsó kártyaparti. Eddig döntetlen, ugyanannyit nyert Naraku, mint Sesshoumaru. Narakunek viszont eszébe jutott, hogy legyen tétje a döntő játszmának. Így szól: aki nyer, azt tesz a másikkal, amit akar. Sesshoumarunak, nyerés esetén – márpedig ő nyer – eszébe sincs kihasználni a dolgot. Esetleg megszívatja valahogy a pasit.

- Nem cserélek. – mondja Naraku. Sesshoumaru lecserél két lapot. Mázlija van. Ezért nem szeret kártyázni igazából... Túl sok minden múlik a szerencsén. Egy olyannak, mint ő, aki mindent előre gondosan eltervez, nem hagy figyelmen kívül semmit, ez a tervezetlenség elfogadhatatlan.

Majdnem tökéletes. Csak majdnem. Ki van zárva, hogy emellé Narakunek jobb legyen. Kábé egy százalék rá az esély. Kiterítik lapjaikat. Naraku mosolyog:

- Royal flush.

Sesshoumaru szeme egy pillanatra kikerekedik. Szimpla flush. Ez... szívás.

- Vesztettél Sesshyke... Tudod ez mit jelent? Én nyertem...

- A kettő párhuzamba állítható... Egymásból következnek, tudod. – Sesshoumaru feláll, tölt magának whiskyt. Kiissza az egész poharat. Naraku összesöpri a paklit. Összegumizza a csomagot, majd leül az ágya szélére. Sesshoumaru lekoppantja poharát az asztalra, majd nekidől a peremnek. Hirtelen túl szűkösnek érzi a lakókocsit, ahol eddig jól elfértek ketten. Nem gondolt bele. Legközelebb, bármily megalázó, bele kell kalkulálnia, hogy veszít. Nem hitte, hogy Naraku visszamondja az alkut. És nem kérdés mit akar. Sesshoumaru sem most jött le a falvédőről.

Naraku tekintete mélyül, a vörös pirossá élénkül, fáj odanézni. Sesshoumaru kívülről ugyanolyannak tűnik, de belül egy kicsit izgul. Nem szereti, ha megalázzák. Csak ennyi a problémája. Ő ugyan nem...

- Gyere csak ide... – int neki Naraku, kihúzza hajából a hajgumit. Hosszú, hullámos fekete hajszálak ömlenek mindenfelé. Sesshoumaru nem mozdul.

- Gyere csak, nem bántalak. Nem csinálok semmit, na.

- Nem félek tőled... – morogja a fiú és leült Naraku mellé. A férfi odahajol hozzá. Szájuk majdnem összeér, Sesshoumaru nem húzódik el. Tudja, hogy Naraku nem akart most annyira közel jönni. Honnan? Egyszerűen tudja.

- Megígérem neked, hogy nem bántalak... azaz, megúszod az alkut...

- Milyen feltétellel? – húzza fel szemöldökét Sesshoumaru. Összeér az orruk. Perzsel köztük a levegő, egymás leheletét lélegzik be.

- Okos fiú. Jól ismersz... – Naraku mosolyát egyszerűen nem lehet szeretni. Taszító érzéseket vált ki... imádnivaló – Nem csinálok veled semmit, ha cserébe te megteszed velem mindazt, amit én akartam veled.

Sesshoumaru nyel egyet. Naraku felnevet. Sötéten. Szórakoztatja a jelenet. Sesshoumaru dühös. Őt nem lehet így csapdába csalni... Sarokba szorítani...

- Tss... – Naraku ráhelyezi mutatóujját Sesshoumaru szájára, mielőtt megszólalhatna. Így csókolja meg, tulajdonképpen össze sem ér a szájuk. Sesshoumaru arca felhevül, érzi szívét dobogni. Úgy tűnik megtalálta egy érzés, amit nem tud kordában tartani...

Naraku haja előrecsúszik, Sesshoumaru arcát, nyakát csiklandozza. Sesshoumaru hirtelen hanyatt fekve találja magát, csuklóját Naraku szorítja a földre. A padlón fekszenek.

- Tartsd be, amit ígérsz. - Sesshoumaru tisztán emlékszik rá, hogy ennyire közel még kisebb korában sem volt soha Narakuhoz. Az arcuk talán nem ér össze, de az egész testével rajta fekvő férfi nehéz helyzetbe hozta. Ágyéktájon bizsereg, és egyszerre akar igent és nemet is mondani. Bundáján feláll a szőr, Naraku kóbor ujjai futólag megérintik a szálakat, ami a fiúból egy vonaglást vált ki. Naraku haja függönyként kitakarja a külvilágot, ami amúgy is csak egy lakókocsiból áll. Csak a piros szemek maradnak, meg az akarat, amivel igyekszik visszafojtani mindent érzést, amit Naraku fészkelődése ébreszt fel. A férfi feltérdel és elengedi Sesshoumaru csuklóit. A fiú megpróbál felkelni, de Naraku tovább szemétkedik; leül. Sesshoumaru észrevétlenül beharapja alsóajkát.

- Tudom, hogy igent akarsz mondani... – suttogja Naraku. A _Honnan?_ Most hülye kérdés lenne. Sesshoumaru is érzi, amit nem akar. Akaratlanul is felmerül benne a kérdés: milyen érzés lehet így ülni valakin...?

Nem... kelsz fel... onnan... de rögtön... Sesshoumaru felül, de rosszul számít. Naraku nem vetődik le hátrafelé, hanem magához öleli a fiút. Sesshoumaru karmai a férfi ruhájába mélyednek, de Naraku meglepetésére hagyja magát, még mikor nyelvével megérinti a fülét; a kutyák egyik érzékeny pontja. Naraku soha nem hitte, hogy egyszer tényleg hallhatja azokat a nyögéseket...

Sesshoumarut valamiért nem tudja érdekelni, hogy tudja, mit gondol Naraku... Mire várt 16 évig...

- Ha úgyis tudod, hogy igent fogok mondani, akkor győzködés nélkül is azt mondom.

- Valami ilyen választ vártam tőled... – nevet Naraku. Egyszerre vetik bele magukat a gombolásba. Narakuről a sötétvörös inget, Sesshoumaruról a fehéret kell eltűntetni. Nagyjából egyszerre teszik meg. Sesshoumaru szédül. Vagyis; nem tudja hová tenni az érzést. Nem lát rendesen, zavaros a kép, ujjai maguktól cselekszenek, nincs szükségük pontos utasításra, ösztönből tudják, mit kell tenniük. Szuszogására nem figyel, nem zárja korlátok közé dobogó szívét. Mindig pontos, előre megtervezett mozdulatsoraiból kiesett.

Lecsúsztatja Naraku vállán a vékony inget, ami eddig sem nagyon rejtette el a férfi alakját, de mégis... más... igazi bőrt érinteni... igazi húst...

- A kis szadista... – kuncog Naraku a fiú ölében. Sesshoumaru felriad. Tényleg... megkarmolta Naraku karját és a sebet nyalogatja? A férfi bőre perzsel. Hozzáérni kellemes. Puha, simogató... Odabújik Naraku mellkasához, aki hátraveti fejét és hagyja garázdálkodni a fiút. Sesshoumaru hozzáérinti arcát a férfi melléhez. Megnyalja mellbimbóját, ami egy rándulást vált ki a férfiból. Sesshoumarunak tetszik a dolog, folytatja. Karmos ujjai rákulcsolódnak Naraku felkarjára, olyan szorosan, hogy lehetetlenné teszik az ellenkező mozgást, nem mintha Narakunek szándékában állt volna ilyesmi.

Naraku örül, hogy Sesshoumaru nyála csak kutya formájában mérgező... Különben most bajban lenne. Megfeszíti izmait, csak próbaképpen, de nem tud szabadulni. A fiú szorítása erős... Talán nem kellett volna ennyit várni. Lehet, hogy túl erős lesz és nem bír vele... Ez a jó a kihívásokban.

Sesshoumaru nyelve sikamlós ujjként simogatta a mellbimbóját. Borzongatás és libabőr lett az eredménye. Sesshoumaru gyakorlott kutyanyelve finoman összenyálazta a férfi mellét. A levegő hűvöse izgatóan kellemetlen érzéssel töltötte el Narakut. Szerette volna felmelegíteni lehűlt mellkasát... Nagyon...

Sesshoumaru hegyes fogai megkarcolják a bőrét. Kirázza a hideg. Sesshoumaru elengedi a kezeit, és megfogja a derekát, erősen tartja egy helyben, így a férfinek ismét esélye sincs menekülésre. Ismét, nem mintha eszébe jutna. Fél kézzel közelebb húzza Sesshoumarut, a másikkal a hajába túr. Azok közé a gyönyörű, sötétben is csillogó, vízselymes szálak közé. Sesshoumaru felemeli fejét. Világító szempárja összekapcsolódik Naraku tűzvörös íriszével. Az élénk színek úgy hatnak, mint a mágnes. Sesshoumaru mikor végre erővel elszakítja magát a hipnotikus tekintettől véletlenül a férfi szájára néz, csakhogy az tartsa fogva. Végülis... Most már úgyis mindegy... Ha már nem tud parancsolni az ösztöneinek...

Még önmaga is meglepődik egy kicsit. Odahajol Narakuhoz, határozottan, de vigyázva, nehogy hegyes fogaival felsértse a bőrét, megharapja Naraku telt alsóajkát. A férfi fellélegezni sem hagyja a fiút, azonnal, éhesen folytatja a megkezdett műveletsort. A világ beszűkül, semmi más nem létezik rajtuk kívül, és a bonyolult csókon kívül. A forró ajkak hatása Sesshoumarura egy egyszerű, de teljes önmegadás volt. Nincs, ami most rákényszeríthetné, hogy mégis nemet mondjon.

Naraku leállíthatatlan. Sesshoumaru szinte alig veszi észre, mikor a férfi az övével matat, majd mivel nem boldogul a gombbal megszabadítja tőle. Arcát beletemeti a fiú bundájába. Egészen kicsi kora óta nem hagyta ezt; de ez most már érzés... Az a bársonyos tapintás, mint egy vastag, élő perzsaszőnyeg. Végülis, ne feledkezzünk meg róla, bármilyen kimérten is viselkedik, Sesshoumaru mégiscsak egy állat...

Sesshoumaru felhevült agyában bekattan egy kapcsoló. Naraku egy követhetetlen mozdulat után a földön találja magát. Sesshoumaru félig fekvő pózban rajta, lehelete Narakuéval keveredik.

- Ha már azt mondtad, hogy én csináljak mindent, akkor maradj nyugton. – a fiú hangja a szokottnál is mélyebb. Narakunek a torkán akad a szó. Imádja azt a gyönyörű hangot. A totális érzelemmentességgel aláás mindenféle reményt, de frisseket is ébreszt vele...Közelebb húzza a kutyadémont és még egyszer magáévá teszi azokat az utánozhatatlanul édes ajkakat. Sóhaj szakad fel mellkasából. Tarkója alá fekteti kezeit, mintegy a megadás jeleként.

- Tied – mint egy idomított ebnek, mikor eléje teszik a vacsorát. Naraku látja Sesshoumarun, hogy már bármit mondhat. A fiúnak majdhogynem kikapcsolt az öntudata. Ami új élményeket jelenthet...

Sesshoumaru nem tétovázik; hosszú körmei ellenére gyakorlottan gombol ki, és igyekszik egyszerre mindenhol megérinteni a férfi testét. Mivel ennyi keze nincsen száját és bundáját is igénybe veszi. Naraku egyik kezével elkapja a fehér prémet. Magához szorítja, de az kicsúszik markából ragaszkodva az önálló feltérképezéshez.

A fiúnak nem kell sok, hogy megszabadítsa a férfit a nadrágjától. Naraku hiába ígért mozdulatlanságot, kénytelen ez viszonozni. Sesshoumaru, hűen az afféle cirkuszi szokáshoz, nem visel feszülő nadrágja alatt semmit (nem mutatna szépen a színpadon). Naraku szívesen az ölébe ültetné a kis kutyust, de az nem hagyja magát. A férfi aggasztóan alul találja magát, egy meztelenül fölötte térdelő, veszélyesen gyönyörű kutyadémonnal, akinek látható szándékai vannak vele.

Sesshoumaru megérinti Naraku nyakát, megkeresi ütőerét. A dobogást követve lefelé halad, körme hegyével éppencsak megcsiklandozva a férfit. Naraku először csak a fejét forgatja, majd hiába próbálja visszatartani, folyamatos borzongás önti el, bizsergés szalad szét a tagjaiban, forróság lesz úrrá rajta. Sesshoumaru a szíven keresztül halad, majd visszatér középre, megsimogatja a férfi köldökét. Ismét folytatva lefelé fekete fanszőrzethez ér, majd alsónadrághoz. Naraku épp csak kinyitja a kellemes kín miatt lehunyt szemeit. A fiú szinte letépi róla a maradék ruhát, majd kíméletlenül Naraku füléhez hajol. Nem szólal meg azonnal, tudja, hogy Naraku pár másodpercig most nem hall.

Naraku megpróbál megkapaszkodni valamiben, mikor a fiú teste hozzáér. A padlón megcsúsznak az ujjai, így az izmos bundát választja, ami mereven tartja magát. Naraku belemarkol a szőrcsomóba. Érzékletei megtelnek a fiúval. Bőrét csiklandozza Sesshoumarué, és ahogy egyre lejjebb hajol, egyre többet érez belőle. Képtelen visszatartani magát, fél kézzel magához öleli a fiút. Ágyéka lüktet. Megállapítja, hogy a fiúnak nem lesz jó, ha továbbra is ott akar feküdni széttárt lábakkal. Ugyanis ő nem mindig tartja be a szavát...

Sesshoumaru felül, gondja van rá, hogy bőre súrolja Naraku férfiasságát. A férfi nem bírja tovább. Elkapja a kutyadémon karját, ő is felül, feltérdel, csókot nyom a fülére. Sesshoumaru azonban nem hagyja kibontakozni. Már ott sincs. Hátulról öleli át a férfit. Állát a vállára támasztja, hátának feszül. Naraku Sesshoumaru tarkójára teszi kezeit, ezzel tulajdonképpen szabaddá téve egész testét. A kutyadémon nem várakoztatja meg a térdelő férfit. Alapos felfedezést tesz. Nem marad ki Naraku érintésre vágyó mellbimbója, sima nyaka, izzadságtól nedves oldala, feszes hasa, hívogató csípője. Sesshoumaru ujjai kíváncsian körbetapogatják férfiasságát. Mégis, mikor a markába veszi, csúszós tenyerébe, Naraku háta homorúan begörbül, fejét a fiú vállára ejti. Sesshoumaru szabad kezével Naraku nyakára pályázik. Állkapcsára és füle mögé fekteti tenyerét így tartva egy helyben a vadul lélegző férfit.

Naraku fülledt zihálása rendszertelen nyögésbe megy át Sesshoumaru keze alatt. De a fiú nem akar azért mégsem ennyire jót neki. Olyan hirtelen hagyja abba a kényeztetést, hogy Naraku hagyja magát négykézlábra dönteni figyelmetlenségében. Épp méltatlankodna, mikor megérzi a jól ismert karmos ujjakat fenekén. Sesshoumaru megint ráhajol, karjával átöleli a hasát. Naraku nagyon is jól tudja, mire készül. Arcán éles vigyor terül el.

Sesshoumaru ujjbegyeivel megkeresi az eredetileg más funkcióval ellátott lyukat, majd kíváncsiságtól hajtottan, érzéketlenül hegyes körmeire rögtön két ujjal behatol. Naraku félig fájdalmas, félig fellélegző nyögést ad ki. Sesshoumaru haja csiklandozza a csípőjét. Ez torz ellentétben áll a feszítő fájdalommal hátsófelében. A fiú, mint aki nem hallotta a mordulást, folytatja; kéretlenül egyre mélyebb. Élvezi a dolgot. A kis szadista. Megállapítja magában, hogy senki más nem tudna ilyen átélten, gyönyörrel szenvedni. Nemcsak, hogy négykézlábra kényszerítették, de még olyasminek is alávetik, ami fáj is, és megalázó. Mazochista.

- Mélyebbre... – kéri Naraku egy fél leheletből. Sesshoumaru azon nyomban engedelmeskedik. Naraku is ezt tette volna vele, tehát neki teljesítenie kell a kérést. Olyan mélyre dugja az ujjait – immár hármat - hogy azt hiszi elszakított valamit. Nem mintha ez megállítaná...

Naraku lélegzetvételei gyorsak és felületesek, fejét hátraveti több oxigén reményében.

Sesshoumaru úgy dönt más eszközhöz kell folyamodnia, ha tényleg mélyre akar jutni. És tényleg igazi tapasztalatokat és örömöt akar szerezni magának is. Ki másnak...?

Kihúzza ujjait. Naraku összeroskad, fejét karjára fekteti. Szeme sarkából lesi a fiút, aki meglehetős élvezettel nyalogatja ujjait. A férfi tekintete fixálódik, levegővételei ismét ritkulnak és akadoznak. Sesshoumaru nyelve tökéletes rutinnal tisztíja meg kecses, hamisan törékenynek tűnő ujjait. Mint annyiszor étkezés után. Most mégis... Naraku csak arra tud gondolni, mire tudná még használni azt a rutinos, forró, síkos nyelvet.

Sesshoumaru tudatában van a figyelemnek, ki is használja. Játszik még egy kicsit. Naraku elmosolyodik. A szemét. Pontosan tudja milyen ellenállhatatlan.

Sesshoumaru, immár tisztára nyalt ujjakkal, könnyedén felemeli a férfi testét, ismét a kutyapózba; csak ezúttal teljessé kívánja tenni. Naraku feszült figyelemmel kíséri minden mozdulatát, félig még mindig a földön feküdve ki tudja tekerni nyakát úgy, hogy lássa is a fiút. Nem lehet mondani, hogy a fiú nincs megáldva méretekkel. Naraku várakozása egyszerre izgatott és tőle szokatlanul kissé aggódó. Ne mis tudja igazán figyelemmel kísérni...

Sesshoumaru a behatolás kíséretében akkorát nyögött, hogy Naraku majdnem elvesztette az eszét. Nem is csak az érzéstől, hanem az együttes hatástól. A forró, tüzes test mögötte, a nedves bőr, azok a szemek, lélegzetelállító nyögések, kutyás morgások. Azelőtt, be kell, hogy vallja magának, még soha senkinek sem hagyta, hogy így bánjon vele. Ilyen lekezelően. Durván. Hogy úgy kezelje, mint egy alávaló férget.

De azelőtt még soha egyetlen egy éjszakát sem élvezett _ennyire_.

* * *

_1999. 08. 06._

Naraku úgy ébred fel, hogy Sesshoumaru nem fekszik mellette. Feszülős fekete nadrágjában issza a whiskyjét és a lakókocsi ablakán át nézelődik kifelé. Csípőjével a párkánynak támaszkodik.

Narakuben képek villannak fel, egy halom érzés önti el egyszerre, ágyéka megdobban, kiüti a verejték. Halkan kifújja a levegőt, ügyelve, hogy még az éles fülű kutya se hallja meg.

Figyeli a fiú feszes fenekét, hegyes orrú, nemes arcélét, sápadt, csontfehér, meztelen bőrét. Mosolya letörölhetetlen. Maga mellé pillant, mivel hiányol valamit. A hófehér, fáradalmait kipihenő bunda mellette fekszik félig betakarva. Aha. Szóval ezért nem fázik ott egyedül az ablaknál.

Sesshoumaru egy egészen más lény, ha elveszti a fejét. Vagyis, ha hagyja előtörni a máskor oly gondosan elzárt ösztöneit és érzéseit. Úgy tűnik erre szexszel lehet a legkönnyebben rávenni.

- Látom ám, hogy ébren vagy – mondja halkan a fiú. Naraku meg van győződve róla, hogy Sesshoumaru oda se nézett. De elhiszi neki. A kifinomult érzékeket nem lehet átverni. Valószínűleg oda hallja a szívdobogását.

- Egészen megváltozol, ha elengeded magad. Gyakrabban is megtehetnéd – javasolja Naraku hanyatt fordulva – Jót tesz neked, ha kikapcsolt öntudattal vagy egy pár órát.

Sesshoumaru felvont szemöldökkel pillant végre oda.

- Semmi „öntudat kikapcsolás" nem volt.

Naraku próbálja megállapítani igazat mond-e a fiú. Egész végig magánál lett volna... Persze, magánál volt, de mégis hagyta uralkodni az ösztöneit. Hát semmit sem csinál elhatározás és önfegyelem nélkül...?

- Heh... Jobb vagy, mint gondoltam...

- Még szép.


	2. Heten egy lovon

**Heten egy lovon**

2007. 07. 07.

- Készültetek valamilyen műsorral?

- Természetesen – felel Bankotsu magától értetődően. Jakotsu felvonja szemöldökét és felpillant Renkotsura, aki néma kétkedéssel figyeli a főnököt. Jakotsu elhúzza a száját. Ismeri ezt a nézést. Renkotsu mindig így néz Ooanikire, ha bármi kétségbevonhatót mond.

Naraku gúnyos mosollyal elvonul. Bankotsu visszafordul a társaihoz.

- Engem miért nem vettetek be a műsorba? – kérdezi Suikotsu tettetett megbántottsággal.

- Benne lennél, ha készültünk volna. – veregeti meg a vállát a főnök. Renkotsu nézésére csak megrándítja a vállát – Neki azt nem kell tudni. Különben is, abból a mosolyból a végén egyértelmű, hogy tudja hányadán állunk.

A csapat visszavonul a frissen szerzett lakókocsiba készülődni. A lakókocsi eredeti lakosait átköltöztették máshová, ahol volt még hely, hogy ők egy helyen lehessenek.

Jakotsu kinn marad. A sátrat figyeli. Hamarosan, ahogy szürkül, egyre több ember jelenik meg a környéken, a bejárat felé lézengnek. Jakotsu letép egy fűszálat és fogai közé harapja. Egy újabb hely.

Annyi felé jártak már az elmúlt két évben. Mikor elindultak még csak ketten voltak. Immár heten. És most egy cirkuszban. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer itt kamatoztathatja a képességeit. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer majd tapssal fogják bíztatni, mikor szabadjára engedi gyilkos ösztöneit.

A tiszta ég és a közeli, üres stadion elhomályosul a szürkületben. A körvonalak elbizonytalanodnak. Egy csillag jelenik meg a még világos horizonton. A levegő hűvösebb, madarak csicseregnek. Most még.

Még nem bizonyos, hogy itt maradnak. Bár, nem lehet véletlen, hogy pont ezen a napon érkezett a cirkusz. Csak egy pillantást kell vetni a naptárra. Na és, hogy hetediknek lépnek fel... Jó fej ez a Naraku.

Jakotsu kiköpi a fűszálat és a lakókocsi felé indul. Megnézi végre milyen ruháról beszélt Naraku, amit kötelező felvenni. Mikor belépne az ajtón az kinyílik, és szembetalálja magát Bankotsuval, aki épp a keresésére indult.

Miközben öltözik hallgatja társai beszélgetését. A leendő műsorról van szó. Megy a hiszti, hogy ugyan mivel is állnak majd ki a porondra. Bankotsu azt mondja Naraku engedi őket körbenézni és megmondhatják, mire van szükségük a műsorhoz. Neki mindegy, csak a közönségnek tetsszen. Itt nincsenek szabályok.

Jakotsu, immár fekete testhezálló ruhában, guggolva egy hajgumi után kotorászik táskájában, mikor felfigyel rá, hogy nézik. Viszket a válla. Hátrapillant.

- Hm? – Renkotsu tünteti ki figyelmével.

- Állj csak fel...

Jakotsu felkel és szembefordul a férfivel. Renkotsu int, mire a srác körbefordul. Renkotsu szúrósan nézi, majd nagy sóhajjal tenyerébe temeti homlokát. Ginkotsu hörögve felnevet.

- Most mi van?- puffog Jakotsu. Bankotsu is mosolyogva nézi a jelenetet.

- Meg se kellett volna néznem, előre megmondtam volna. De naivan reménykedtem.

- Miben?

- Neked áll a legbuzisabban ez a cucc.

Jakotsu összeszorítja a száját és igyekszik nem válaszolni. A főnök jelenlétében nem pofázik vissza. Igyekszik.

A csapat megtekinti a készletet. Különböző cirkuszi, és nem cirkuszi eszközök széles választéka áll rendelkezésükre.

- Ezek inkább hasonlítanak egy szadomazo szexüzlet kínálatára, mint cirkuszi raktárra... – jegyzi meg Suikotsu.

Bankotsu pár szót mond. Ennyi a szervezés. Mindenki válogat. Mikor végeznek, már kezdődik a műsör. Elfoglalják a helyüket a függöny mögött. Jakotsu és Mukotsu nem tudják megállni, hogy ne lessenek be egy résen.

Várnak. Várnak a kezdésre. Mindannyian nyugodtak. Talán Suikotsu lába remeg egy kicsit.

Naraku tűnik elő a porondon, köszönti az összegyűlt népet, de nem esküvő alkalmából. Elhangzik a figyelmeztetés, hogy ez egy másik világ. Ez itt a Pokoli Cirkusz. Jönnek a műsorszámok. Bőregér, vámpírok, tigris, pókok, kutyák. A hét bandatag érdeklődéssel figyel.

Jakotsu figyelmét mind közül leginkább a kutyadémon ragadja meg. Még soha nem látott azelőtt ilyen emberi, és egyszerre embertelen démont. Imponál neki a feszülős cucc, a hosszú haj, és az a bunda... Meg aranyos az arca is... Csak ne lennének azok a szemek. Ijesztőek. Lerontja az összhatást.

Ellenben a kutyadémon kifogástalanul mozog. Jakotsu kritikus szemmel figyeli, mint a szakterületén tevékenykedőt, de nem talál hibát. A férfi rutinosan forog, vetődik, bukfencezik, hajol, kicsit talán unottan is. Fel kéne dobni a napjait valamivel...

Szünet következik, majd még egy szám. És akkor ők kerülnek sorra. Szó nélkül állnak fel rendbe. Bankotsunak – szokás szerint – az utolsó pillanatban eszébe jut közölni másokkal is, mit tervez, így még most magyarázza a világítást, a zenét, meg valami állatról is szó esik.

Naraku nem konferál. A banda magára van utalva.

Hozzálátnak. A közönség már meg van babonázva. Erre nincs gondjuk most első alkalommal. Csak a színvonalat kell tartani. Bankotsu nem tartja nagyra a feladatot. Ő pusztán a jelenlétével tarol.

A reflektor csak az ő alakjára koncentrál. A nők egy-egy sóhajjal köszöntik. A férfiak furcsa tekintetet vetnek rá. Pláne, mikor a fiú előkapja kardját, amit eddig a háta mögött tartott. Arányosan alacsony, jó alkatú fiú. Ázsiai származása még a karamellszínű bőrét elnyomni igyekvő erős fény ellenére is egyértelmű. Ferde szemrésében hercegien kék szempár. Fekete haja hosszú, fonott copfja fenekét verdesi. Ruhája egyszerű fekete nadrág, mellkasán egy hatalmas, misztikus lila kereszt. Figyelmesebb szemlélő felfedezheti ennek a párját homlokán. Hirtelen lebukik.

Abban a pillanatba repül el mellkasa helyén egy kés, beleáll a sátor egyik tartóoszlopába. Majdnem egy nő szeme közé érkezett. A fiú feláll, kardját egy sötét pontra szegezi a porond szélén. A világítás lassan láttatni engedi az újabb alakot.

Az ő kezében is kard, a másikban két újabb kés. Az egyiket övébe tűzi, a másikat feldobja, megpörgeti, majd körbejátssza csuklója körül. Ő nem vár annyit, hogy megszemléljék, de azért a lényeget mindenki felfogja.

Haja szénfekete, kócos, rendetlen. Azt a keveset, amit copfba tudott fogni belőle jó szorosan kötötte hátra. Fekete, abnormálisan sovány testére feszülő ruhát visel, amely mellkasánál véget ér, és nyakbaakasztós fürdőruha módjára folytatódik. Lábán fekete csizma. Arcán két kék csík, könnycseppek módjára. Mozgása furcsán nőies.

A karddal ront társának, aki zökkenőmentesen véd, és visszakézből vág. A páros elunhatatlan, izgalmas kardforgatási bemutatót tart, aminek csak egy kis részlete a kardozás. Előszeretettel használják öklöket, lábukat, és egyéb testrészeiket is. A magasabbik figura kését veszélyes ügyességgel forgatja, mikor elveszíti, ostort kap elő; ki tudja honnan. Az ázsiai fiúnak ezzel meggyűlik a baja, többször csattan bőrén az ostor.

A közönség meg van győzve, hogy a harc nincs előre megrendezve. Nem azt a hatást kelti, ugyanis néha meg-megállnak levegőt venni, de azonnal folytatják is. Hibáznak is. Az alacsonyabbikon már több vágás is van, az egyikből vérzik is, az ostor sem egy nyomot hagy rajta. A másik pedig térden rúgatta magát, azóta csak a bal lábáról ugrik el, és kicsit sántít.

De mindketten mosolyognak. Különösen feltűnően. Élvezik. Hátborzongató mosollyal arcukon ugranak újra és újra egymásnak. A lüktető zenekíséret megfelelő alapritmus biztosít nekik. Tekintetük szikrázik, mikor a másikra vetik. Egyértelmű a feszültég közöttük. De a szemfülesebbek számára az is egyértelmű, hogy ez nem csak harci feszültség, vagy ellenséges indulat.

A harc élesben megy, de mégis magabiztosan, ugyanis egyenrangúak. Tudják, hogy nem fognak nyerni – de veszíteni sem. Ettől élvezik úgy a _játékot_. Csillogó szemük megborzongatja a nézőket, jéghideg verejtékcseppet csorgat le gerincük mentén. A kettejük közt dúló harc érthetetlen, megmagyarázhatatlan. De a lételemük. Kiveszne az élet belőlük, elsorvadna, ha nem csaphatnának össze.

Mindketten hátralépnek, mikor tűzcsóva csap ki a függöny mögül. A két harcos leveti magát a földre, eltakarják arcukat. Füstbomba robban, betakarja a nézőket. Hamar elszáll a köd, és megláthatják a harmadikat. Egy kancsószerű edénnyel a kezében, csípőre tett kézzel, teljesen kopaszon áll a porond közepén fekete katonai ruhában. A magasabbik, könnyező alak felkapja kardját és egy érthetetlen nyelven leszidja. Csak egyszavas feleletet kap. Dühösen nekilendül. Lángot kap az arcába, vagyis, ha nem bukfencezne oldalra. Így hátba kapja a tűzfújó férfit, aki meghúzza a kancsót, és köp egyet a kékszemű fiú elé. A könnyező srác kést tart a torkához. Mielőtt elfajulhatna a dolog, előcsámpázik egy alig méter magas alak, csupa fehér cuccba burkolva. Injekcióstűt tart fel, mire a három jelenlévő hátrál egy lépést. A közönség mosolyog. Az előbb értetlenül figyelt, nem tudta, hogyan kéne reagálnia az új, összetett érzelmekre. De a humort azonnal felismeri.

A fehérruhás az ismeretlen nyelven felváltva győzködi őket, és körbekergeti a porondon. A hármas bemenekül, beugrál a közönségbe. A nézők elakadt lélegzettel figyelik a közöttük lézengő harcosokat, akik menekülésük közben sem feledkeznek meg róluk; csillogó penge simul egyesek nyakához, csuklójuk mellett csattan az ostor, tűz pörköli a sátor szélét. A fehérruhás törpe tétován áll a porondon. Patadobogás hallatszik, majd előtör egy ló és lovas. Fekete, megtermett paripa sok sörénnyel és bozontos bokaszőrrel száll a porondra. Lenyűgöző méretei és szépsége magával ragadó. Hátán egy robosztus alkatú férfi fehér köpenybe burkolózva, eltorzult arccal. Tébolyodott herceg. Karmot fen – karomkesztyű – és leveti magát a lóról. Közben ledobja köpenyét, felfedve felemás ruháját. Bal fele fekete, a jobb fehér, ugyanolyan testhezálló, mint amilyen a cirkuszban közkedvelt. Haja erősen zselézett, tekintete őrült. Üvöltve ráveti magát a fehér törpére, csattog a karomkesztyű, vérbenforgó szempár követi a törpe menekülési kísérleteit. A ló elszabadultan trappol, majd nyihogás kíséretében felágaskodik, és első két lábával a porond szélére lép. A nézők hátradőlnek. Míg a karmos vacsorának óhajtja megszerezni a törpét a könnycseppes előkerül és megfékezi a lovat - nem fukarkodik az ostorral - a hátára pattan, fut vele egy kört, majd váratlanul a levegőbe emelkedik lovastól. Elengedi a szárat, a sörénybe kapaszkodik. Lepillant. Egy feketeruhás óriás hordozza tenyerén a lovat imbolyogva, mintha rögvest az emberek közé ejtené. A figura lekúszik a lóról az óriás vállán és a földre. Az óriás utána csap, de nem kap el belőle semmit. A kígyó módjára tovasiklott srác észrevétlenül elcseni a törpétől a fecskendőt. A tűzköpő kiront a tömegből és leüti a karmolászót. A hátára ül, hátracsavarja kezeit. A könnyező a földön fekvő lapockájába nyomja a fecskendő tartalmát. Az illető elcsendesül. Ám a fecskendő még nem ürült ki. A tűzköpő kapná a másik felét, méghozzá az orrába, de az óriás felkapja az oda nem figyelő kígyós alakot. A tűzköpő kárörvendően köp egyet oldalra. Gyorsan múló lángcsóva csap fel. A megijedt ló majdnem letarolja őt.

Ismét megjelenik a legelső figura, a függöny mögül előbújik egy hetedik. Mielőtt más is történhetne az ázsiai csettint. Mindenki megdermed. Ő nevet. Megérinti a tűzköpő vállát, mire az felkel. Kézbe veszi a feléje nyújtott kardot. Ő nagyot húz a kancsójából, a zenekar pedig tust. A férfi végigfújja a kardot, ami teljes hosszában lángolni kezd. Ő pedig teketória nélkül terpeszbe áll, felfelé fordítja a fejét és elkezdi ledugni a torkán az égő fegyvert. A lila keresztes bólogatva áll mellette. A tűznyelő mögött megjelenik a könnycseppes, átöleli hátulról, ámélkodva csókot nyom a kardot nyelt férfi arcára. A karmolászós is jön, bosszúfecskendőt nyomva a férfi erős combjába. A törpe visszalopja azt, és kupán vágja a karmost. A hetedik felkapja a kardot nyelt férfit, akinek szinte világít a hasa és felrakja az óriás által földre dobott lóra. A ló körbefut a porond mentén. A férfi kihúzza a kardot torkából. A lángoló fegyver megvadítja a lovat. A többi tag egyszerre zúdul a lóra. A lila keresztes az óriás vállára ugrik, majd onnan a kopasz tűznyelő elé. A könnycseppes mögéje siklik a ló farába kapaszkodva. A karmos a hetedik tagon utazott eddig, most róla lép fel a mozgó ló fölé, eddigi szállítója rögtön követi. A törpe az óriás tenyeréből csusszan legelőre. Az óriás nem fér fel.

Gondolná mindenki. De ő is felül, leghátulra. A ló nem lassul, félelemben tartja a lángoló kard és a csettegő ostor. Tapsolnak. A hetek mosolyognak. Van, aki csak a nem létező bajsza alatt, de mosolyog. A nézők elbizonytalanodnak látva azokat a mosolyokat...

A műsort legjellemzőbb szó a groteszk.

Pár kör után a könnycsepp mintás feláll az óriás vállára és elkap egy kötelet, amiről majomügyességgel áttornázza magát egy hintára, ahol lábaival kapaszkodik meg. Belendíti magát, majd sorban elkapja társai felfelé nyújtott kezeit és kidobja őket a függönyön kívülre. Ők bukfencezve érnek ki. Csak a karmos marad, visszaszerzi köpenyét, beleburkolózik, integet. Elvágtat a lógó srác alatt, aki tévesztés nélkül mögéje csúszik. Együtt vágtatnak ki a porondról. Ahogy kiérnek sikoly hallatszik, a zene hirtelen hallgat el. Vér fröccsen a porondra a függöny mögül, egy kézfej vetődik ki, amit gyorsan be is húznak. Elsötétül a sátor.

- Azt hittétek vicces...? – suttogja egy hang.

Egy fél perc hatásszünet, majd megjelenik az igazgató konferálni és kommentálni.

* * *

_2007. 07. 11._

Azt mondta elsőre jó volt.

Aztán elmesélték neki, hogy a terv csak Bankotsu fejében állt össze. Igazából ők semmit sem tudtak belőle. Csak követték a jeleket. A megszokott, jól ismert apró, kívülállók számára érthetetlen, észrevétlen jeleket. Bankotsu úgy fogalmazott: ők heten össze vannak hangolva.

Azt mondta ennél groteszkebb műsort még nem látott.

Bankotsu körbemutatott társain. Egy srác szoknyában, sminkelve. Egy férfi az egyik pillanatban habzó nyállal a következőben gézcsomóval aggódva. Egy férfi kopaszon, felturbózott testtel, de működésre képtelen belső szervekkel. Egy férfi túl a negyvenen, egy méter alatt. Egy fiú alig húszévesen, két méter fölött. Egy balek szétroncsolt testtel. És ő maga. A hosszú hajával, szép arcával többszörös gyilkosként. Mi ez, ha nem groteszk...?

Azt is mondta, hogy sikerült meglepniük. Ő, mint igazgató nem szokta hagyni, hogy friss jelentkezők improvizáljanak a porondon, élesben. De bennük érzett valamit. Ami aztán tényleg ott volt.

De nagyot nevetett, mikor megtudta, hogy az egész tényleg csak improvizáció volt, és tulajdonképpen mindenki csak önmagát adta.

Jakotsu végiggondolja ezt a jelenetet újra és újra. Úgy tűnik, új életszakasz kezdődik el. Az előadás óta belemelegedtek a cirkuszi életbe. Bár a népek nem egykönnyen fogadják be őket. Kevés itt az ember rajtuk kívül... Minél furcsább valaki, annál könnyebben illeszkedik be. Kyoukotsu a háromméteres magasságával, vagy Ginkotsu fémtestével több társat talál magának, mint ő. Aki mindig is társasági lénynek számított.

Furcsa. Sok időt tölt egyedül. Nem szereti, mert ilyenkor gondolkozik. Általában olyasmik jutnak eszébe, amik mindig egy helyre vezetnek; oda, hogy cseszhette el az életét ennyire. Elhúzza a száját saját pesszimizmusán.

A lakókocsi oldalánál fekszik a fűben. Hallja a rossz szigetelésű falakon át társai beszélgetését, de nem akar részt venni. Nem is akarja érteni. Csak jó hallani. Ők az egyetlenek, akik befogadják. De a banda minden tagja így van ezzel. Lehet, hogy nem volt jó ötlet csatlakozni a cirkuszhoz... Itt mások is vannak, akik befogadják őket. Megbomolhat az egység... Vagy ez egyfajta teszt Bankotsu részéről...?

De egy pozitívum biztosan van. Itt nem keresik őket a zsaruk.

Az eget figyeli. Tiszta, csillagos. A levegő hűvöse nem hideg, csak kellemesen simogatja bőrét. Cigarettája füstje távol tartja a bogarakat. Csak cigizni jött ki – Renkotsu nem szereti – de kint ragadt.

Tarkója alá fektetett kézzel hever a nedves fűben, szájában cigarettája. Sötét füsttel tölti meg tüdejét. Egyik lábát a másikra fekteti. Lábfeje fázik egy kicsit.

Olyan nyugalom önti el, mint ami egy jó véres, mocskos, titokban tartandó éjszaka után szokta. Lehunyja szemét. Érzékletei közvetítik az este összes illatát, hűvösét, bársonyos simogatását. Nyers tisztaság veszi körbe. Szép. De hánynia kell tőle. Ezért lóg a szájában a dohányáru. Legalább az emlékeztesse rá kicsoda, és miért nem szereti az ilyen éjszakákat.

Apropó. Le kell mondania kedvenc éjjeli időtöltéséről, mikor nem város mellett ütnek tanyát. Pech...

- Alszol...?

Jakotsu résnyire nyitja szemeit. Bankotsu guggol mellette. Nem lepődik meg, hogy észre sem vette. Egyrészt álmos, másrészt a fiúnak megvan ez a rossz szokása. Bankotsu kiveszi a szájából a cigit.

- Megmondtam, hogy ne szívj, amikor álmos vagy. Egyszer még elalszol vele és megperzseled a szád... – benyálazza ujjait és elnyomja a csikket, ami a fűben köt ki.

Jakotsu rámosolyog.

- Otthagytad őket?

- Nélkülem is tudnak vitázni... – legyint Bankotsu. Megtapogatja a puha füvet és leül törökülésben. Térde Jakotsu oldalához ér. A fiú tép egy fűszálat és barátja nyakát kezdi csiklandozni vele – Ugye nem zavartalak meg semmiben?

- Legfeljebb az alvásban... – Jakotsu nem veszi zokon a csiklandást, legfőképpen, mivel szinte mindenhol csikis, csak a nyakán nem. De ezt nyilvánvalóan Bankotsu is jól tudja.

A srác nézi barátja arcát. Máshová nem mer nézni, mert Bankotsu egy szál boxeralsóban merészkedett ki. Jakotsu ezt máskor díjazta volna, de most csak a sok nőre tud gondolni, akik a cirkusszal tartanak és mind az ő főnökére vetettek szemet. Legszívesebben mindnek felvágná a torkát!

Csak azok a gyönyörű kék szemek tartják vissza.

- Ooaniki...

- Hm...? Mi az, Jakotsu?

- Meddig leszünk ebben a cirkuszban?

- Nem tetszik? - Miért tudja mindig rögtön?

- Nem.

Ez nem szorul kifejtésre. Bankotsu pontosan érti.

- Ne haragudj. Kényszerhelyzet volt.

Ritkán hallani a leginkább részeges kalózkapitányra hasonlító hangot ilyen lágyan felelni. De ők ketten... Ha beszélgetnek mindig őszinték. Vagy nem szólnak semmit inkább.

- Nem haragszom. Elvagyok itt. Meg... Mukotsuék jól érzik itt magukat. Csak ne legyünk itt sokáig...

- Meglátjuk...

Csend telepszik rájuk. Bankotsu mozgékony ujjai megállnak, a fűszál nem birizgálja többé Jakotsu libabőrös nyakát. Jakotsu lejjebb húzkodja trikóját. Rövidnadrágja sem éppen alkalmas hosszabb időtöltésre az éjjeli szabadban. A lakókocsiból neszezés hallatszik, beszélgetés. Talán kockáznak. Esetleg szkanderoznak a fiúk.

- Jakotsu.

- Mi az Ooaniki? – a fiú összehúzza ferdemetszésű szemeit. Jakotsu fekete, éjbe olvadó tekintete fürkészően kíváncsiskodik arcszegleteiben. Vajon mit...

- Mit csinálnál, ha lefeküdnék valamelyik lánnyal a cirkuszból?

Semmi válasz. Jakotsu kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézi főnökét, aki várakozva néz rá vissza. Felkészült a srác idegrohamára, bár nem tartja valószínűnek.

Jakotsu gondolkodik. Bankotsu régen kérdezett már ilyen véletlenszerű dolgot váratlan időpontban. Azelőtt többször tették meg mindketten. Ezekkel szakították fel általában a hallgatással lezárt _nem beszélünk róla _témákat. De ha egyszer nekiláttak nem volt megállás.

- Dühös lennék.

Jakotsu mosolyog. Kedvesen. Édesen. Bankotsu látja a lényeget. Ha Renkotsutól kérdezné ugyanezt – tőle meg se kérdezné – ő csak hátba csapná és sok sikert kívánna.

- Miért? Elméletben nincsen rá okod.

- Tudod, hogy utálom a nőket – már nem mosolyog. Sötét szeme elnyeli Bankotsu tekintetét, akinek ismét eszébe jut, hogy annak idején ezért tetszett meg neki a srác. Azok a szemek az őrületbe tudják kergetni. Szó szerint. Lehetetlen szabadulni a varázsukból.

- Csak azért? Akkor nem szoktál dühös lenni, ha Renkotsu vagy Suikotsu elmennek kurvázni.

- Az... – Jakotsunak elakad a szava. Félrenéz – Az más.

Mindketten pontosan tudják, mire megy ki a játék.

- Inkább feküdnél te le velem?

- Inkább, mint egy nő – Jakotsu egyenesen Bankotsu szemébe mondja a választ, aki igyekszik nem kimutatni semmilyen érzelmet, vagy reakciót – De, szerintem tudod, hogy ezt nem kell ilyen drasztikus kérdésekkel bevezetned, akár itt és most is lefeküdnék veled szívesen.

Bankotsu kihívóan közelebb hajol. Copfja előresiklik vállán és Jakotsu mellkasára esik. A srác előhúzza egyik kezét tarkója alól, hogy játszhasson vele.

- Akkor miért nem teszed meg?

Jakotsu Bankotsu szemébe nézve gondolkodás nélkül, rezzenéstelenül, érzéketlenül a máskor rá oly nagy hatással lévő szituációra válaszol:

- Az, hogy gyerekkorunk óta jóban vagyunk, és te állsz hozzám a világon a legközelebb, meg, hogy tetszik a tested, és nagyon kívánlak még nem jelenti azt, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd. – ez elég idiótán hangzik az ő szájából, aki minden második fiúval ágyba bújik (jó, abból nem sok éri meg a reggelt) – És sajnos te vagy az egyetlen, akivel nem lennék képes másképp.

- Félsz, hogy felborítod a barátságunkat...

Jakotsu bizonytalanul bólint. Hirtelen eszébe jut, hátha hallják ezt odabent... Nem. Akkor már elcsendesedtek volna, vagy Renkotsu kiszólt volna, hogy az intim momentumokat vigyék messzebb innen.

- És ha én is benne lennék a dologban...? – feszegeti tovább Bankotsu. Jakotsu szép reményeket táplál, de...

Kétségbeesettsége, hogy erre nem tud mivel felelni, kiüt tekintetén. Bankotsu nyerésre áll.

A fiú még lejjebb hajol.

- Túl fiatal vagy – nyögi ki Jakotsu. Bankotsu majdnem felnevet. Megvillantja ördögi mosolyát.

- Azt hittem te buksz a fiatal fiúkra...

Jakotsu azért is fél bármibe belekezdeni, mert tudja, hogy nem lesz képes megálljt parancsolni magának. Főleg, ha Bankotsuról van szó.

Bankotsu nincs tekintettel erre, pedig ő is tudja. Jakotsu arcához hajol. Orrhegyük összeér. Jakotsu becsukja szemeit. Bankotsu résnyire nyitva hagyja. Mikor ajkaik megérintik egymást, Jakotsu két kézzel Bankotsu nyakába kapaszkodva húzza őt közelebb egy szenvedélyes, tűzzel teli csókba. Nem tudják abbahagyni. Nincs megállás. Úgy érzik örökké itt tudnának maradni a nedves fűben, a simogató hűvösben egymáshoz közel, összeforrva. Levegőt sem kapnak, semmi nem érdekli őket.

Valami kattan. Olyan hirtelen dermednek meg, mintha szoborrá váltak volna. Szájuk egy centire egymástól, egymás használt levegőjét szívják be, jóleső érzéssel. Halkan pihegnek.

Bankotsu figyeli Jakotsut. Neki nem is kell ügyelnie a környezetére, a szemfüles srác megteszi helyette. Fekete tekintete oldalra les a lakókocsi irányába. Bankotsu most veszi csak észre, hogy a fiú egyik keze az övén van, kése nyelét érinti.

Egy futó pillanatra még összeér a szájuk, puha, nedves, forró ajkaik alig akarják elengedni egymást. Bankotsu még barátja fülébe súgja:

- A tizenöt már nem fiatal.

Felül. A lakókocsi ajtaja kinyílik, Renkotsu kilép rajta.

Jakotsu legszívesebben belevágná a kését a kopasz marha tökébe. De a kritikus pillanatban belenéz Bankotsu szemébe, aki épp akkor mosolyog rá, miközben szóváltásba bonyolódik a kopasz taggal.

Azok a szemek mindig visszatartják a vadállattá válástól.

Bankotsu esze még máshol jár. Csak ennyit engedhet meg. Egy röpke fél perc. Ez szánalmas. Hogy nem kaphatja meg, amit akar. De tudja jól, hogy túl sok minden tartja vissza.

Különben is, mi lenne a bandával?

Ez a banda nem arról szól, hogy mindenki barátságos és szereti egymást. Hanem arról, hogy tolerálják a többiek furcsaságait és vigyáznak egymás seggére akció közben.

Jakotsut így is nehezen viselik el, főleg Renkotsu aki márpedig itt hangadó. Elvégre ő a helyettes főnök. Mi lenne, ha viszonyt folytatnának...? Jakotsunak többé nem lenne nyugta a bandán belül sem. Ezt pedig nem kívánja neki, mivel ha valaki, akkor ő ismeri a múltját. És különben sem akarja, hogy ez a banda szétessen.

Milyen egyszerű is lenne minden, ha csak ők ketten lennének. Egy saját világban.

De nem. Ez itt a valóság. És nem dobja el a sorstársait, akik megnyugvást hoznak egymás életébe ebben a klikkekre bontott, utálatos, szemét, egyedül kibírhatatlan világban.


	3. Furcsa jelek

**Furcsa jelek**

_2009. 09. 25._

Sötétség. Apró jelek. Fények. Fénypontok a horizont közelében. Idegen szagok.

Begyorsít. Valószínűleg azt a helyet keresi. Fut. Meztelen lábfeje alig-alig érinti a füvet, a földet. Olyan gyorsan szedi lábait, hogy szinte repül, suhan. Hirtelen oldalra szökkenésekkel kerüli ki az útjába eső fákat, gödröket, nagyobb köveket. Szúrós vadvirágok böködik edzett talpát, faágak süvítenek el milliméterekre arcától.

Tekintete függ azon az egy ponton. Nehogy elveszítse. Fut.

Negyed óra folyamatos mozgás után lassít. Már nagyon közel van. Nehogy felfedezzék. Mi van, ha mégis rossz helyen jár...? Nesztelenül halad, átlép mindent, ami reccsenne, roppanna, csörrenne, zörögne. Falevelek, ágacskák, mogyoró marad el mögötte. Átkelve egy bokorcsoporton és egy ligeten kiér egy tisztás szélére. Leguggol, nyakát behúzza, a fű magasságából fürkészi éber, vibráló tekintettel a lakókocsikat. Tudja, hogy így felfedi ottlétét a figyelmesebbeknek, de látnia kell. Most nem elég csukott szemmel, csupán orral és füllel körbenézni. Nyitott szeme visszaveri az erős holdfényt, élénksárga szempár vizslatja a mezőt. Az egyik lakókocsi előtt tűz ég, a másik mellett egy szárítókötélen kísérteties, fekete ruhák lebegnek az éjjeli szélben.

Óvatosan feláll, megigazítja sapkáját és nyugodtan besétál a táborba.

Vagyis majdnem besétál. A tábort őrzik. Nem is akárki, így már akkor kiszúrta mikor ő még csak guggolt.

- Minden tiszteletem. Hová lesz...?

Megtorpan, az őrt nézi, aki elősétál az árnyékból. Kezében kés, aminek a hegye megcsillan az ezüst éjben. Reflexszerűen megtapogatja sapkáját.

- Az igazgatóval akarok beszélni.

- Miről?

De kotnyeles. Kit érdekel.

Tovább sétál, figyelmen kívül hagyja az őrt, aki sértődötten utána vágja kését. A behatoló hátra sem nézve félrehajol, majd továbbmegy. Az őr csak áll karba tett kézzel, majd hangjában mosollyal megjegyzi:

- Csak azért, mert féldémon vagy, még nem kéne ennyire fennhordanod az orrod.

A figura megtorpan, majd hátranéz.

- Nem ellened szól. Hol találom az igazgatót?

- Felvételizel...? – érdeklődik kíváncsian az őr. A behatolónak jó az orra, szeme és füle, de nem tudja megállapítani sem a nemét, sem a korát. Arcát sem látja, mert vastag festékréteg fedi – Remélem sikerül. Akkor találkozhatunk még. Látod ott azt a redőnyözött lakókocsit? Az ajtaján van egy tábla – kuncogva eltűnik a sötétben.

A behatoló célba veszi az említett éjjeli tartózkodási helyet. Leporolja bokáját, szemébe húzza sapkáját. Ökölbe szorítja kezét, hegyes körmei tenyerébe vájnak.

Az ajtó előtt már bizonytalanul torpan meg. A sötét kisugárzás taszítja. A démoni aura nyúlós ragasztóként veszi őt körbe, mintha letapogatná, áramlik körötte. Határozottan büdös. Rossz jel. Ha démon az igazgató...

Kulcsot fordítanak el a zárban. Ezt invitálásnak veszi. Lenyomja a kilincset, és belép a félhomályos, de a kinti vaksötét után kellemetlenül világos helyiségbe. Az ajtó magától csukódik be, valószínűleg ferde a lakókocsi.

Látja a démont. Az aura egy fekete hajú férfiben koncentrálódik, aki az ágyon cigarettázik. Vörös tekintete alulról fölfelé végigpásztázza a féldémont, akinek megroggyan a térde, megvonaglik a szája, és kiüti a forróság. Nem hagyja magát, egyenesen tartja a hátát, elutasítóan nézi a férfit.

Az igazgató nagylelkűen elnyomja a büdös cigarettát. A féldémon egy fokkal megkönnyebbül, bár maga a démon szaga sokkalta borzalmasabb és borzongatóbb holmi dohánynál. Az a vörös tekintet pedig jó lenne, ha nem lyukasztaná ki a bőrét...

- Felvételt akarsz nyerni a cirkuszba, jól tévedek?

A nyájas hangra a fiú összevonja szemöldökét. Jobb keze karmos ujjaival lehúzza fejéről a piros baseball sapkát. Markába gyűri.

Őszes, ezüstösen csillogó, de rendetlen, kusza hajtincsei közül két lapító fül emelkedik fel. Az igazgató elragadtatva kel fel az ágyról és lép a féldémon elé. Óvatosan megsimogatja a puha, szőrrel borított kutyafüleket, amik inkább egy macskára emlékezetnek. A féldémon félrecsapja kezét, és hátraugrik. Mezítelen lábai tompán döndülnek a kemény fapadlón. Lábujjain is hosszú, éles körmei felkaristolják a parkettát. A fiú torkából morgás tör elő.

- Nem játékszer! – vakkantja.

- Hehe... Ez nem a bábszínház, tudod-e...? Ez itt a Pokoli Cirkusz. Bizonyítanod kell.

- Hát bizonyítok, amennyit akarsz! – felel széles gesztussal, nagy hangerővel a fiú. Jól ki tudja ereszteni rekedtes hangját.

- Mi a neved? – mosolyog az igazgató. Fekete hajtömegét hátralendíti, az utolsó szálakat is kisöpri arcából.

- Inuyasha... – válaszol halkan, de határozottan a féldémon fiú. Szeme szikrákat szór... Szép szikrákat. Ismerőseket, bár vadabbakat... Az igazgató mosolygó szája felfelé gördül, fogai kivillannak.

- A teljes neved...?

- Nem szoktam hangoztatni. – morogja a fiú. Az igazgató tekintetével épphogy fel nem falja őt. Tágra nyílt szemei riasztóak, kitágult, fehér pupillái világítanak. Szadista mosolya terrort ígér. Inuyasha száján szinte önkívületi állapotban kicsúszik:

- ...Inuyasha Taisho...

Az igazgató felkuncog. Inuyasha hátán feláll a szőr az undortól.

- Fel vagy véve...

- ...Mi..?

- Nem hallottad? Ne kérdezz vissza, mert meggondolom magam.

_Ennyi...?_

- Ennyi?! Az előbb azt mondtad bizonyítanom kell!

- Az még most jön... – a sötét mosoly mellé a férfi átkarolja a féldémon vállát, aki megdermed, és igyekszik elhúzódni – Nem mindenki képes arra, amire te tudtodon kívül vállalkozol...

- Vagyis amit rám sózol...

Inuyasha kap egy útbaigazítást egy lakókocsi felé, ahol ezentúl szobát oszt majd meg valakivel, akivel valószínűleg az a bizonyítás kapcsolatban áll. Ezenkívül utasítást kap, hogy szóljon az őrnek, hogy jöjjön ide.

A lehető leggyorsabban távozik a lakókocsiból. Legyezget az orra előtt, hogy friss levegőt kapjon, ne az a sűrű, nehéz szag töltse meg orrlyukait.

Megkeresi az őrt. Szaglása sokat segít. Hátulról közelíti meg, de az őr már méterekről megszólítja, pedig nem láthatja.

- Na, hogy ment?

Inuyasha most közelebb megy. Az őr megfordul. Éjfekete kezeslábast visel. Jó a szúnyogok ellen, és nem feltűnő. Arcán vakolatszerű merev fehér festés, fekete haja hullaszerűvé varázsolja. Az egyetlen szín rajta a piros rúzs és könnycsepp.

- Jól. Felvettek.

- Gratulálok... – a mosolyban volt valami rejtett ígéret. Ami nem sok jóval kecsegtetett. Itt senkinek sem ígér jókat a mosolya...?!

- Az igazgató azt üzeni, hogy menj a lakókocsijába.

- Mintha neked nem hinném el... – sóhajt fel. Lehúzza kezéről a fekete kesztyűt. Inuyasha megállapítja, hogy az eredeti bőrszíne sem sokkal sötétebb, mint a festés. Az őr kezet nyújt.

- Jakotsu.

Inuyasha kis gondolkozás után belecsap a tenyérbe.

- Inuyasha.

Jakotsu elmosolyodik. Visszarángatja a kesztyűt, rámutat a lakókocsira, ahová Inuyasha épp indulni készül, és integetve elvonul.

- Sok sikert, Inu-chan!

_Sok sikert...? Inu-chan?!_ Mi ez a hely, az istenért?!

* * *

_2009. 09. 26._

Aha. Hát ez a kihívás.

Másnap este, Inuyasha a függöny mögött várja belépőjét. Ebben a pillanatban tisztázódott számára, mit is kívánnak tőle.

Tegnap este megismerte szobatársát. Messziről kiszagolta, hogy démon. Közelebbről azt is, hogy kutya. Csakúgy, mint ő maga. Csak ő teljesen. És erre büszke.

Inuyasha megvetetlen ágyon aludt a fülledt időben félig nyitott ablak mellett. Már amennyire alvásnak lehet nevezni, azt a féléber állapotot, amiben megpróbálta egyszerre kipihenni magát és figyelemmel tartani a másik ágyon heverő roppant aurájú démont.

Aki nem látta őt szívesen. Mikor belépett a sajátjához hasonló sárga szempár fogadta. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy vajon ő is ennyire riasztó-e sötétben...

Nem szóltak egymáshoz. Egész éjjel egymásnak hátat fordítva feküdtek. Inuyashának, mikor már alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét furcsa gondolatok jutottak eszébe. Ha kicsit éberebb nem gondolkozik el ezen az idegen helyen, bíztató, nyugalmas sötétben, például azon, mennyire lehet szobatársa hófehér bundája kényelmes. Mennyire lehet selymes, ha párnának használja és bőréhez ér. Vajon hasonlít-e rá a haja. Azok az egyenes, holdvilágnál csillámló szálak. És vajon le tudná-e nyomni. Elég ügyes-e hozzá... Vagy ő maradna alul? Mit tenne vele akkor ez a maga körül érzéketlen légkört teremtő démon?

Itt a függöny előtt ebből most semmi sem jutott eszébe. Csak az lüktetett az agyában, hogy neki most mindenféle előkészület nélkül meg kell küzdenie ezzel a fennkölt kutyával a porondon.

Nem fél, szó sem róla. De ezen múlik, hogy bekerül-e a cirkuszba (Sejtette, hogy az is számít, mennyire jön ki a szótlan, hidegvérű démonkutyával).

Az igazgató konferál. A ritka faj önnönmaga irtását végzi, a túlélésért. A kutyadémonok vigyáznak a területükre.

- A piros sarokban a posztját védő Sesshoumaru! A kékben pedig az újonc, félvér Inuyasha! Harc!

Inuyasha felhorkan a sértésre. Nem a félvér szó a sértő, hanem a tény, hogy az igazgató ezt hangoztatja, és még viccet is csinál belőle!

A porond közepén fehér reflektorok világítják meg, a két küzdő fél kívül esik a fénykörön, épp csak sziluettjük körvonalazódik. A fénytechnikus már ismeri a démoni képességeket, így nem kísérli meg egy-egy reflektorral nyomon követni a szabad szemmel láthatatlan mozgásokat.

- Nem vétettél ellenem semmit, de sok múlik azon, hogy mit mutatok ma! És téged kaptalak ellenfélnek... – mondja Inuyasha berogyasztva térdeit és ujjait ropogtatva.

- Ne fogd vissza magad és akkor életben maradhatsz. – szól a halk, mégis tisztán érthető válasz.

A félvér fülei megrebbennek, majd meglódul a fiú. Sesshoumaru lustán átszaltózik a feje fölött, guggolásba érkezik és egy félfordulattal elkaszálja a fiú lábait, aki orrabucskázik, de nyomban fel is kel, és karmait meresztve, hörögve vetődik. Orra esik, Sesshoumaru már mellette áll. Hegyes, csillogó karmai lecsapni készülnek. Inuyasha elgurul, feltérdel, és lendíti karját.

Csuklóján erős szorítást érez, Sesshoumaru félig mögötte, félig mellette áll, aurája bántó ilyen közelről. Prüszkölésre ingerli Inuyashát és adrenalint old fel vérében. A kezére koncentráló ellenfelet meglependő hátrarúg és kipördül, hogy balkézzel üssön, de a levegőbe bokszol. A démon egy méterrel odébb áll, haja és bundája most lebbennek a helyükre. A gyors mozdulat még a féldémon számára is követhetetlen volt.

Inuyasha agya forr, vére pezseg, hogy soha nem találja el a démont. Az minden mozdulata elől kitér, a váratlan támadások elől is elugrik, és nem felejt el időnként visszatámadni. Inuyasha önkéntelen morgásokat és kiáltásokat hallat, nem egy szitokszó is elhagyja a száját rekedten kiabálós hangján.

Az igazgató páholyban ülve, cilinderét forgatva karimájánál figyeli a harcot, mely számára unalmas. Megállapítja, hogy a féldémon egy kissé butácska. Nem is gondol rá, hogy a kifejlett kutyadémont nem fogja tudni puszta kézzel nemhogy legyőzni, de még megérinteni sem. Számára egyik ellenfél olyan, mint a másik. Le kell győzni.

Sesshoumaru figyeli belső óráján a műsoridőt és aszerint időzíti a meccs lefolyását és kimenetelét. Ő már megbízható előadó.

Megannyi apró jelből előre megjósolja a féldémon támadásait, mozdulatait, ugrásait. Mikor az direkt elterelés céljából a bal felét veszi célba, már akkor látja, hogy a jobb oldalát kell védenie. Nem tudja elég jól palástolni szándékát. Márpedig aki ebben nem főzi le Sesshoumarut, annak nincs esélye a pókerarcú férfi ellen. És nem sok ilyen kifejezéstelen élőlény van még a világon. Egy fáról több érzelmet és szándékot olvas le az ember.

A harcnak értelme nincs. Míg Inuyasha el nem fárad ezt így folytathatják. De csak azért, mert Sesshoumarunak nem áll szándékában ölni – ugyanis ez tiltva van neki ma este. Inuyasha nem csak egy játék, mint a veszett kutyák, mondta Naraku.

Az idő múlásával Sesshoumaru bekeményít, Inuyasha szerez monoklit, csonttörést, vérző vágást, púpot. Sesshoumaru karmai mélyre szántanak vállába, ökle a földre teríti a fiút, akinek szánalmas roncsként veszi körbe alakját a piros, flitteres ruha. De legalább a vér színét elnyeli valamelyest. A támadások egyre szaporodnak és erősödnek. Por száll, léc reng, oszlop döng. Sesshoumaru sértetlen. Hidegkék ruhája sziporkázik, mozdulatai fellengzősek, egyedül arca marad rezzenéstelen.

Míg nem érzi az idő lejártát. Akkor szelíd mosoly jelenik meg vonásain. A közönség nagy része ezt nem látja, de akinek van hozzá szerencséje, az vagy elnémul és elfelejt levegőt venni, vagy felnyög és kiveri a víz. Az a mosoly egyszerű, de kíméletlen, kegyetlen, könyörtelen, és oly gyönyörűen bájos.

- Mi olyan vicces, te vadállat?! – kiáltja Inuyasha feltápászkodva.

- Ha valaki itt vadállat, az csak te lehetsz – céloz Sesshoumaru Inuyasha vakmerő és értelmetlen kirohanásaira. Egyszerre ugranak fel, a levegőben találkozik karmos kezük – megszólal az egész sátrat betöltő gongütés. Sesshoumaru kecsesen kifordul a veszélyes zónából és puhán a földre érkezik, Inuyasha pedig meglepetten, durván landol.

A harcnak vége.

Hát ezt még gyakorolni kell, gondolja Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_2009. 10. 02._

Inuyasha meglepően hamar belejött a rendszeres Sesshoumaru elleni megmérettetésekbe. Helyzetét megalázónak találta, de nem tett ellene. Itt van, egyelőre ez a lényeg. Ha annak az önhitt sznobnak öröme telik abban, hogy rajta fitogtathatja az erejét, akkor tegye csak! Keh!

Egy hete a cirkuszban. Már nagyjából ismeri a társaságot látásból. Próbáltak vele kedveskedni, de ő tapasztalatai alapján inkább elmenekült az emberek, démonok elől. A démonok úgyis csak szekálnák, az emberek pedig nem értenek semmit az ő helyzetéből. Gondolt rá persze, hogy itt nem közönséges sorsúak laknak, de akkor is. Mind egyformák. Nem érthetik. Nem is teljesen az ő hibájuk; egyszerűen nem érthetik.

De úgy tűnik, nem is érdekli őket, tehát céltalan a vita önmagával.

Inuyasha igyekszik minél kevesebbet segíteni a közös munkákban, és a legtöbb időt a tábor szélén tölti a fűben fekve, a környéken kószálva. Egyedül.

Kerüli a rossz mosolyú igazgatót, aki mindig kaján, várakozó szemeket mereszt rá; szobortekintetű szobatársát, kinek már a jelenlététől is a fejébe száll a vér; és a nyomába szegődött idiótát, aki nem tágít és idegesítő.

Az idióta szeméből sok mindent ki lehetne olvasni, ha Inuyasha értene hozzá. De ő ehhez nem ért. Nem is akar. Csak hagyná békén. Barátkozni akar. Beszélgetni. Jópofizni. Mosolyog rá. Nevet, kacsint, hozzáér.

Tűnne el végre!

Mindig lerázza magáról a tapadós artistát. De Jakotsu nem sértődik meg. Nem kedvetlenedik el. Nem tűnik el! Csak jön mindig újra és újra azokkal a sötéten csillogó szemeivel.

Inuyasha a lakókocsiban ül. Mivel sosincs itt, talán nem fogja itt keresni senki. A közérzete átlagos. Más, mint a városban, de nem jobb. Mégis könnyedebbnek érzi magát. Talán csak változásra volt szüksége. Rosszról rosszra. De változás.

Körmeit piszkálja, lábujjait számlálja a sarokban guggolva. A félhomály ellenére jól lát, bár nem akar. Üres a lakókocsi. De élettér, méghozzá valaki másé. Inuyashának nincsenek cuccai, amiket szétpakolhatott volna, így az egész szobát Sesshoumaru szagú tárgyak töltik meg. Távolságtartó szag, hideg, mereven elhatárolódik minden mástól. Inuyasha giccsesnek találja már ezt is, pedig érzi milyen egyszerű.

Sóhajt és kizárja Sesshoumarut a fejéből. De a démon ekkor belép az ajtón.

Naraku szagát hozza magával. Nem először fordul elő. Egyszer már kimaradt éjszakára, hogy reggel így térjen vissza. Makulátlanul, mint mindig, de a szagot nem tudja lemosni.

Hajnalodik. Inuyasha elterül a földön. Sesshoumaru megágyaz, whiskyt tölt és lefekszik. De nem alszik. A fiú egy hét alatt már kitanulta, bár nem sokat tartózkodott együtt vele; hogy a démon addig nem alszik, amíg Inuyasha is ébren van. Most megszívja, mert Inuyasha nem akar aludni.

Egy fél óra múlva Inuyasha meghallja azt az oly de nagyon utált, idegeket bolygató, mély hangot:

- Tudom, mi jár a fejedben. Gyere ide.

Inuyasha szokásos reakciói készenlétbe lendülnek. Mi az, hogy tudja?! Miért szól hozzá? Miért utasítja? Mit képzel?

Valamiért ebből most semmit nem mond ki. Már hallotta a férfi úgyis jó néhányszor. Bármilyen megnyilvánulására a féldémon így reagált.

Inuyasha kíváncsian, de nem engedelmességből az ágyhoz sétált. Sárga szeme átfúrva a sötétség falát kimérten várta a továbbiakat. Sesshoumaru beljebb húzódott az ágyon és meglapogatta a lepedőt maga mellett. Inuyasha megingott mezítelen lábain, ujjai megrezdültek, pislogott. Hogy mit?!

Sesshoumaru megismételte a mozdulatot. Inuyasha csak nézett. Sesshoumaru átnyúlt a sötéten, megragadta a féldémon karját és leterítette az ágyra. Inuyasha villámgyorsan felült, és a lehető legtávolabbra húzódott, de maradt a puha ágyon.

- Honnan tudnád, hogy mi jár a fejemben? – morogja makacsul. Sesshoumaru végigfuttatja tekintetét a görnyedt háttal, mogorván gubbasztó féldémonon. Ezüstös, óriás hajzuhatagán, villámszemein, éles körmein, vékony alakján.

- Szabályos időközökben én jártam a fejedben, te pedig az enyémben. Így kvittek vagyunk?

Inuyasha füleiben visszhangot vertek a halkan, de szépen artikulált szavak. Megbillegtette őket, hogy kitisztuljanak.

A zárt ablak nem engedte be a tücsökciripelést se. Nehezére esett megtörni a sötét, néma zúgást.

- És ha? – kis csend után magyarázatba fogott – Mi más járna a fejemben, miután a szagod megtölti a szobát, a jelenlétedet me...

- Nem érdekel.

Inuyasha szája tátva maradt a szó közepén. Tátogott meglepetésében.

- Csupán néhány kérdést akartam hozzád intézni – folytatja a férfi. Hanyatt fordul. Szétterülő hajszálain selymes fénycsík fut végig. Egy pillanatra... A sötétben, éjszaka, az ágyban levedli álcáját, a sznob kékvérűt játszó démont, és felfedi valódi énjét; a vérbeli arisztokratát. Inuyasha szemei előtt lepereg egy képsor; ő, amint térdre veti magát a démonherceg előtt, és _tégy amit akarsz_ suttogással átadja magát.

Herceg?! Mi ez a marhaság?

- Igen? Már végeztél? – morran a fiú. Sesshoumaru szeme nem tüzes sárga, hanem jeges, mint az acél.

- Honnan hallottál a cirkuszról?

- Nem vagyok köteles válaszolni neked – húzza fel az orrát a féldémon.

- Furcsállottam, hogy Naraku nem kérdezett tőled semmit. Biztosan megvan rá az oka. De ennyire nem bízok benne. Az én szemszögemből te nem járhatsz-kelhetsz itt szabadon.

Megkezdődött a kihívás másik fele. Második forduló. Start!

- Ha-ha, hogy oda ne biciklizzek... – fintorog Inuyasha – Kit érdekelsz te. Naraku az igazgató.

- De én fogom kitekerni a nyakad, ha nem válaszolsz. – a kijelentő hangnem miatt lepte meg Inuyashát a karmos kéz. Sesshoumaru teste meg sem rezdült, csak a kezét emelte fel, négy ujja könnyedén szorította meg a fiú gégéjét. Ahogy elengedte a fenyítés után, karmai végigkarcolták Inuyasha állát, de nem hagytak nyomot. A fiú arca felhevült, maga sem tudta miért. Dühítette a dolog. De ennyire...?

- Az apámtól hallottam róla. Ha ennyire fontos neked a válasz... – Inuyasha inkább csak kíváncsiságból válaszolt, mint meghunyászkodásból. De hadd higgye csak a palotapincsi, hogy megijedt tőle.

- Miért jöttél ide?

- Mert ide akartam jönni.

Ez tömör és velős. Sesshoumaru nem faggatja.

- Meddig akarsz itt maradni?

- Még nem tudom. Ahogy esik. Ha nem ölsz meg akkor tovább... – gúnyolódik. Sesshoumaru ráfordítja íriszét, figyelmeztető pillantást lövell a féldémonra. Fél kézzel végigsimít bundáján, ami teste vonalát követve hever mellette, az ágy végén lelóg a poros parkettára.

Inuyasha szeme rászegeződik a kecses kézre. Ha nem lennének hegyesek azok a körmök, és nem tartozna a kéz ehhez a vadállathoz, akkor rávágná, hogy egy gyönyörű női kacsó. Porcelánfehér, karcsú, mozgása koordinált. Ápolt körmök, finom bőr.

Inuyasha elhever az oldalán. Arcuk egy vonalba kerül. Sesshoumaru nem néz rá, a plafont fürkészi, de a féldémon biztos benne, hogy valójában egész másra összepontosít.

Eddig csak harc közben került ilyen közel a férfihoz, akkor is csak olyan alkalmakkor, ha ő jött közel. Inuyashának esélye sem volt közel merészkedni a kutyadémonhoz. Szokatlan érzés egy ilyen hatalmas aurájú démon mellett harcra felkészületlenül hevergetni. Egy ágyon.

- Ki vár otthon?

- Otthon?

- Van otthonod?

- Egy ideje nincs.

- Rokonod?

- Nincs. Meghaltak.

- Barátod?

- Sose volt.

Inuyasha rendületlenül felelget, tőmondatokban. Oda se figyel. Máskor irritálták volna ezek a kérdések, de most leköti magát. A démont nézegeti, akárha egy műalkotást.

Nemes arcélét, amiből rögtön következtetni lehet kutyamivoltára. Hegyes füleit, amelyek egzotikussá teszik profilját. Hosszú szempilláit. Fitos orrát. Színes ajkait. Formás nyakát. Gazdagon szőrös bundáját.

Igyekszik magához térni. Ez csak egy sznob, beképzelt, öntelt, páváskodó... De kutya.

És mint ilyen kivételt képez?

Nem valószínű. Ez a kategória nem létezett Inuyashánál. De akkor mi ez a vonzódás... A fiú megpróbálta szokni a gondolatot, hátha így könnyebben tud tenni ellene, de nem tudta kitaszítani magából a tagadást.

Nem is veszi észre, hogy egy ideje csak csendben fekszenek. Mikor feltűnik neki a némaság felrezzen.

- Na?

- Végeztem.

Ez elbocsátás. Egyértelmű. Tűnjön az ágyról.

Nem tud.

- Megfoghatom... a bundádat?

Még emlékszik. Az apjának is volt ilyen. Biztos minden kutyadémon sajátja. Nem sokat tud róluk. Nem volt, aki meséljen. Leizzad hallva saját kérdését. Mégsem kellett volna hangosan kimondani...

Sesshoumaru nem reagál. Olyan sokáig, hogy Inuyasha már megijed, megbotránkozik, eltántorodik, összezavarodik és feladja.

A démon belemarkol a fehér bundába és a végét Inuyasha elé teríti. A fiú óvatosan megérinti a prémet, majd vajszerű könnyedségét érezve végigsimítja. További simogatást csak felpillantás után merészel. De zavarja a rá szegeződő tekintet. Ami kivételesen őt nézi. Az ő arcát. Kimelegszik.

Sesshoumaru, mikor érzi, hogy a fiú nem tud szabadulni a bundától közelebb húzódik. Csak a bunda fekszik már kettejük között. Inuyasha hallja saját idegesítő szívdobbanásait gyorsulni, lázasnak érzi magát, de semmit nem lát azokon a jeges szemeken kívül.

Sesshoumaru beletúr Inuyasha hajába, ujjbegyei pár mozdulat erejéig masszírozzák a fejbőrét, majd egy halk sóhaj kíséretében lenyomja a fiú fejét, aki engedelmesen belefúrja arcát a selymes bundába. Mintha tejbe mártotta volna a fejét. Beledörgöli az orrát, megkapaszkodik a szőrszálakban, szimatol.

Sesshoumaru hirtelen megfosztja az élvezkedő fiút a bundától, és mellkasára húzza a fejét. Inuyasha karmai belemélyednek a férfi vállába, aki ezzel mit sem törődik. A féldémon a vékony, ujjatlan ingen át is érzi a forró bőrt. Ez a fapofa képes ilyesmire...?

Inuyasha izgatottan várja, mikor jön rá a démon, hogy hülyeséget csinál. Az idő elteltével karmait kihúzza a bőrből, ujjait fekteti rá helyette. Észrevétlenül próbál közelebb helyezkedni. Nem sikerül. Sesshoumaru elkapja a csípőjénél és magához szorítja. Inuyasha felnyög. Közelebb, mint szerette volna. Minden porcikájában a férfi érintése lüktet. Forró, puha és... nyalnivaló...? Tessék?

Sesshoumaru orrával megérinti Inuyasha pihés fülét. A fül védekezően behajlik. A démon belerejti arcát a hajkavalkádba, orrával a fület csiklandozza.

Inuyasha nem akarja elhinni, de közben mosolyt csal az arcára a tevékenység. Egyszer csak, szinte nem is biztos benne, de... Sesshoumaru a fülét nyalogatja! A nyelv egyáltalán nem érdes. Puha, sima, nedves és meleg. Inuyasha kiegyenesíti a fülét, hogy a démon jobban hozzáférjen. Kellemes bizsergés borzongatja meg elhanyagolt fülét.

- Mégis van még kérdésem. – mondja Sesshoumaru. A fiú rezignáltan felel, várja mikor lesz vége a még el sem kezdődött beszélgetésnek, hátha folytatja a nyalogatást még.

- Igen...

- Melyik szülőd volt démon?

- Az apám.

- Mi lett vele?

- Miért fontos ez? – fortyan fel a fiú.

- Előbb válaszolsz, előbb végzünk vele. Mindenképpen kiszedem belőled.

- Jóvanna... akaratos. Meghalt. Anya mesélte, még amikor négy éves voltam. Egy évre rá ő is meghalt valami betegségben.

- Hogy hívták?

Inuyasha gondolkozás nélkül válaszol.

- Inu no Taisho.

Pislog. Sesshoumaru felemelte őt a vállánál, hogy szembenézzen vele. Két ugyanolyan sárga tekintet mered egymásra, az egyik tűzben lobog, a másik szilárd jégbevonat mögött rejtőzik.

- Neved?

- Inuyasha... – a fiú kezdi furcsállni a helyzetet.

- A teljes!

- Inuyasha!

- A másikat is!

- Minek?!

- Mert azt mondom! – a karmok megindulnak a féldémon nyaka felé.

- Vadállat! – üvölti Inuyasha fészkelődve, majd elhúzza a száját és kelletlenül morogja – Inuyasha Taisho.

- Korod?

- 15. Mi ez, vallatás?

- Anyád neve?

- Yamaguchi Izayoi...

Sesshoumaru kisvártatva leereszti a fiút, tenyerét a vállára fekteti, nehogy meglógjon. Gondolkozik.

- Most mi van? – firtatja a féldémon. Látja, hogy valami nincs rendben. Mi lehet a válaszaiban a gondolkoznivaló...?

- Engem hogy hívnak? – kérdezi Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha felvonja a szemöldökét. Túl kényelmes...

- Sesshoumarunak...? Esetleg?

- Mi a teljes nevem? – Inuyashának beugrik valami. Felemeli a fejét.

- Nem tudom.

Mielőtt végiggondolhatná, ami eszébe jutott Sesshoumaru hideg szemeibe nézve meghallja a titok nyitját:

- Sesshoumaru Narita-Taisho.

A világ és minden más megszűnik létezni egy percre. A csend elnémul. Telnek a másodpercek, kattannak a hallhatatlan mutatók. Tik-tak.

- Miiiiiicsoda?! – robban ki Inuyashából. Rekedt hangja betölti a teret. Sesshoumaru megragadja egy hajtincsét és visszarántja az ágyra, leteperi.

- Nem üvölt, és nem ugrál. – mondja higgadtan. Inuyasha veszekszik. Visszabeszél, dumál, kapálózik, fészkelődik, rúg és harap, kiabál.

Nagysokára elhallgat. Feldolgozta. Neki ez zajosabban megy. Oldalra fordítja a fejét, hogy lássa a hátára nehezedő Sesshoumaru arcát.

Hát ezért érezte olyan közelinek? Megmagyarázhatatlanul közelinek. Nem is faji; rokoni kapcsolat. A hasonlóság valódi, nem képzelt. Igaz, a fitos orr, a hegyes arcforma, a pupilla, a karcsú kézfej, az ezüst haj... A déja vu érzést kiváltó illat...

Látja megmozdulni a finom, puha ajkakat, tapintásra krémes lehet.

- Öcsi. – hallja a tükörsima, mély, tiszta hangot. Elvonatkozatva az érzéstelen semmilyenségtől, ott rejlik valami.

A szótól ismét az agyába szökik a vér. Ezen a hajnalon ez olyan sokszor történt meg, hogy már aggódhatna az egészségügyi állapotáért.

Jól érzi, hogy most valami változott. Lehet, hogy csak a szél fúj be az ablak melletti résen, de mintha valami megrepedt volna. Mint egy tojáshéj.

Érzi, hogy ez egy fontos pillanat. És csak neki adatik meg, hogy ezt hallja, érezze, lássa. Tudja.

Sesshoumaru itt változtatott. A sötétben, éjszaka, az ágyban levedli álcáját, a sznob kékvérűt játszó démont, és felfedi valódi énjét; a vérbeli arisztokratát.


End file.
